Field Trips are Messed up
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Okay it's been done a hundred times before in a hundred different ways...Now it's time for my turn! Danny Fenton/Phantom and his class go on a Field Trip to the Ghost Zone thanks to his human parents idiocy. But...They're all seniors, they're different than what you know...and they have a few others in their group. Jazz is going, so is Lancer, and the principal...No phantom Planet
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and now it's my turn to try my hand at the Field Trip to the Ghost Zone gone wrong story! Of course mine will be a bit…different…you'll see what I mean and boy will it be a doozy. AU OOC Dragon Rider pairing. Some femslash and bashing They're seniors now! No Phantom Planet)**

"…My human parents are idiots." Eighteen year old Danny Fenton said his eye twitching as he looked at his parents at the front of the classroom.

"Amen to that dude." Tucker Foley said nodding in agreement alongside his best friend and pseudo brother. On Danny's other side was the last of their Trio and the only girl of the three, Samantha 'Call me Sam or die' Manson. She was currently face palming at her best friend/brother's parents idiocy. Those two morons had never even been _in_ the Ghost Zone so _why_ in the name of everything allegedly holy did they think they could lead a whole class of teenagers on a Field Trip through it!?

"Our assistant and daughter Jasmine will be coming along too!" Maddie said smiling as the college student behind the two adults waved slightly at the class, the attractive twenty year old young woman getting wolf whistles from most males.

"Sorry guys but I'm not interested. Already taken thank you very much." Jazz, as she was known to everyone, said smirking as she flashed her engagement ring at the guys, causing them all to whine or pout at this.

"I still have yet to meet the person you're engaged to." Maddie said scowling at the fact that she had yet to meet and threaten whoever her daughter decided to get engaged too.

"Sorry mom but Em' is always busy being a superstar and all. I'll formally introduce you on Sunday if we make it back from the Ghost Zone in time. Although if you're that worried then Danny's met Em before." Jazz said motioning towards her younger brother with a grin on her face, causing him to smirk.

"Met and threatened. The look on Em's face when I revealed that you're my sister…" Danny said smirking wider as he crossed his arms over his chest. His baggy clothes hid most of his muscles but his friends and sister knew that he was nothing but muscles and scars under those cloths, heck the three of them wore baggy and long sleeved clothes too! Mostly for the same reason but also to keep any scars from being shown… hey ghost hunting was a very dangerous job. They were bound to get some scars.

"Danny you nearly gave her a heart attack before you even threatened her on what you would do if she hurt me." Jazz said raising an eyebrow at her brother who grinned, his fangs glinting slightly in the light.

"Good. I heard from Kitty that it took five hours for her to stop hiding under her bed trembling after I was done describing what I would do to her." Danny said chuckling darkly in amusement and causing his two friends to snicker as well while Jazz sighed slightly in fond exasperation.

The four of them have changed greatly since their freshmen year. No longer did they pretend to be the shy wimpy freak kids. Oh sure, Tucker and Danny still pretended to be weaker than they really were. Sam was still an ultra-Vegetarian Goth, Tucker was still a tech geek, Danny still was seen as clumsy and freaky, and Jasmine was often seen as too smart for her own good.

All four of them wore baggy clothes but…they were still drastically different. Danny had grown and stood at a proud height of six foot five, Tucker only a bit shorter at five foot ten and both boys had a lean build but Danny's was much more pronounced than Tuckers. The two girls had both grown a few inches but retained their small petite frames although they both were as lean as Tucker and all of them had different cloths.

Instead of her usual belly showing tube top and skirt/pants, Sam now wore a long sleeve black shirt with a golden spider web design on it and a matching floor length skirt, her combat boots being exchanged for some pumps that were steel toed at the end. She carried one normal hand gun and wore a bullet proof vest under her shirt, two ecto guns were hidden in her pockets that no one knew were there, and she always kept some Phantom Phones on her at all times. She didn't usually like using the big guns or the knives…but she was great with small guns. The normal hand gun was a regular magnum hand gun meant mainly for human attackers but she had some special bullets made by Danny himself for ghost attackers.

Jasmine wore mainly professional cloths but they were all long sleeved and slightly baggy, her favorite outfit being the one Danny bought her for her last birthday. It was a long sleeved blue blouse with green wave like patterns on it, a matching pencil skirt, a pair of blue heels where the heels could actually be used as daggers, and a long cape like blue and black jacket that she usually left hanging off of her shoulders like a cape unless she needed to be professional which is when she'd wear it properly and button it all the way up. She always kept a small knife in her pocket for human attackers, an ecto-knife launcher strapped to her left forearm for ghost attackers, and had a pair of Kukri Knives strapped to her back under her jacket. She even had a small holder full of throwing knives wrapped around both of her ankles, hidden by her skirt but easy to reach.

She was the best with knives and all so Danny found or made some custom ones for her. Her small human knife was a simple butterfly knife meant for close range surprise attacks. The knife brace was for throwing knives that Danny specially made to work on both human and ghost attackers, and if she tensed a certain muscle in a certain way which couldn't be done on accident the knives would fly out her sleeve and strike their target. The Kukri Knives worked on both human and ghosts too and were connected by a thin strip of cloth that she could use to strange her opponents if need be.

Tucker wore turtle necks and baggy cargo pants all the time, hiding the technology on him. After an accident with Technus one time, Tucker had to have a few nano enhancements. He was now smarter, stronger, and faster than he would normally be thanks to them. Using his extra brand of genius he had also developed some neat techno weapons for his own use, name the small bomb his beret could turn into, the extra gear in his glasses which now could do thermal searches and night vision, and several other surprises that were hidden on him. The least of which was the customized Bo-Staff Danny had made for him that could shrink and expand with just a flick of the wrist. It was also designed to work on both human and ghost attackers as well…yeah Techno Geek got game, at least that's what Sam said once.

Danny himself was now wearing a blood red shirt with black and white stylized flames on it, matching pants, and a pair of converse that were comfortable and good for running in. He had changed the most out of the four. Many wondered about the strange golden pendant he always wore around his neck but none asked, and none noticed the ring on his hand. He didn't have any need for weapons due to his powers and hand to hand combat prowess but when he needed a weapon, he usually used his ice powers to create a broadsword and sometimes even a shield to use. His teeth elongated slightly into fangs and sometimes when he was angry most of the other students would swear up and down that his eyes either narrowed in animal like slits or turned bright green.

Their personalities had also changed over the years. All of them were sarcastic and occasionally snippy now but Danny was in a league of his own with is comebacks. They all had a more morbid sense of humor now and all of them also had personalized tattoos. Sam's tattoo was a black widow spider on her right shoulder, Tucker had a white and red eagle on his lower left calf, Jazz had a flaming guitar crossed with a sword on her collar bone and Danny? …Yeah his was the most open and known one. He was pretty sure his parents were still pissed off at him for the customized and self-designed dragon tattoo on his back…good thing they didn't know about the small writing tattooed at the base of his spine beneath one of the claws of the dragon. He was pretty sure Sam and Tucker nearly killed themselves laughing when he told them what it said…Jazz certainly found it amusing.

"Her? You're…engaged to a girl?" Dash Baxter asked nearly swallowing his tongue as he looked at the woman he had a crush on since he was a freshman.

"Yep. Happily too. Ember may be a hothead, but she's sweet when she wants to be and tends to treat me like a princess." Jasmine said smirking and causing her 'three little siblings' as she referred to the Trio to snicker heartily.

"That's cause she knows if she doesn't she has Danny to answer to first and foremost. She'd have us to deal with only if there is anything left of her when he's done." Sam said sniggering as she jabbed a thumb at Danny who nodded firmly in agreement.

"I thought I was supposed to be the overprotective sibling here?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow in amusement at the three and causing them to give her matching grins.

"We have an answer for that. Kwan?" Danny asked motioning for the running back, causing the kind Japanese boy to nod. At the end of freshman year he remembered how easily Dash and the others had kicked him out of the A-List and saw what they did to Valerie when she was no longer rich…he dropped them and apologized to all the other students for his bullying ways. After a week or two of being ignored he was forgiven by the rest of the school in general, but black listed by the A-Listers.

After Dash tried to pound him like he did the nerds, Kwan was surprised when Danny and his two friends stepped in and told Dash off. When Dash took a swing at Danny, the smaller boy ducked and then judo flipped the larger boy down the hall much to everyone's shock and slight amusement. After hanging around with Danny and his friends for a while, Kwan figured out who he was and kept it a secret. That's when he was let in on the other secrets and became a member of Team Phantom. He had also changed over the years, he wasn't any taller but he was a bit bulkier, and he had some brass knuckles in his pockets at all times that were able to be used on ghosts and humans alike. He was much kinder and more open with the other kids now, but was closest with the Trio, almost to the point where it was nearly a Quartet. He, like the others, had a tattoo as well. It was a black and white kanji symbol he said meant 'Strength' and another that meant 'Kindness'.

He also swore his life and line to Danny using an old Japanese oath…which had shocked the others silly for a few minutes but he never regretted his decision once. Neither did his mother, Principal Ishiyama, once he had gotten Danny's permission to tell her why exactly Kwan had sworn himself to Danny as a brother, bodyguard, protector, and even servant although he was never treated like one. Having the principal in on the secret…yeah that made things that much easier for the group since she would often cover for them or help them out when Dash and the rest of the A-Listers decided to rear their egotistical heads. Although finding out that she had a tattoo as well was a bit of a shock. Who knew the principal would have a tattoo of a dark angel on her back as well as the kanji for 'Wisdom' on her collar bone? They didn't until she told them that was for sure. Even Kwan was surprised by that!

"You may be the oldest of us but you are also one of the only two girls in the official group and you are labeled as the official big sister of the whole group and we're all very protective of our 'big sister'." Kwan answered easily and causing Jazz to blush slightly while the other three nodded in agreement.

"Principal Ishiyama also decided to come along with us for some reason, likely to see if this should be made a yearly trip so that other students can learn more about ghosts and all as well." Mr. Lancer announced after a few seconds of everyone getting over the fact that Jazz was engaged to a famous rock star who was also a girl.

"And to make sure everyone behaves and stays in line. Since Mr. Lancer can't seem to keep any of you in line…I'll be coming with as added insurance." Principal Ishiyama herself said as she spoke up from the back of the classroom, causing all but Team Phantom and Valerie to jump and swivel around to face her.

"I know I can be intimidating…but I'm not _that_ scary am I?" Principal Ishiyama said smirking slightly but raising an eyebrow at all the students trying to calm their racing hearts. Unknown to the students…their principal was also packing weapons on her slim frame. She had a pair of enhanced nun-chucks, which meant they were made to work on humans and ghosts, collapsed and strapped to the small of her back, a Beretta and a bullet proof vest under her business suit, and a couple of throwing knives hidden on her as a just in case measure.

"Only to those that don't know you well." Danny said tilting his head back to grin at the woman who had taken over the maternal role in Team Phantom's lives, well except for Kwan since she was his mother but you get the idea. Danny even openly admitted that she acted as a better mother to him than his own birth one did, which causing the woman to glare anytime she saw one Maddie Fenton for a whole three months before resolutely ignoring the woman.

"Which meant everyone except for your little 'Team'." Ishiyama said smirking and causing them to nod in agreement.

"Don't act like you're not part of the team. You're the Team Mom." Jazz said causing the older woman to grin as she walked over and messed up the four teenagers hair. Tucker and Sam scowled and tried to fix their hair/Beanie, Kwan and Danny merely smiled and leaned into the touch.

Maddie glared at the other mother in the room, she had noticed her son being distant a lot in the last few years and the female ghost hunter did NOT like the fact that her son was closer to his Principal than he was to her! Ishiyama for her part glared back even harder, remembering Jazz sighing as she informed the older woman about why Danny got attached to her maternal ways so easily. How could someone, a mother even, leave their child alone on the holidays or not care if a ghost weapon hurt him or make him gurgle ectoplasm as a child?!

"She's the Team Mom for a good reason. She's practically adopted all of us Jazz and you know it." Sam said smirking as she finished fixing her hair, causing Jazz to nod in agreement.

"Hey looks like I got that younger sister and brother I always wanted since I'm older than you two by about three months." Kwan said grinning as he pointed at Tucker and Sam while Jazz snorted.

"And you got an older brother and sister since Danny's older than you by a month and Jazz is older than all four of you by two years." Ishiyama said smirking at her son who grinned wider.

"That's fine. I'm cool with being the middle sibling." Kwan said causing Danny to grin and reach back to high five the football star who was sitting behind him.

"Boys." Ishiyama said rolling her eyes although she smiled fondly as she gave the two a pat on the head and walked up to stand beside Jasmine.  
"You know you love us!" The two raven haired boys called after her with matching grins.

"Maybe but Jazz is my favorite." The principal called back causing the other four to pout while Jazz smirked smugly.

"Oh yeah. By the way dad. Me and Danny are going to be staying the night at Kwan's place tonight since you and mom probably need to focus more on planning the rest of this field trip out." Jazz said turning to her father who blinked slightly while Maddie gritted her teeth almost audibly.

"Is that okay with his parents?" Jack Fenton asked causing Ishiyama to nod.

"Of course. All four of them have standing invitations to stay the night at my house. I even have rooms for them although they end up crashing in the living room more often than not." Ishiyama said causing a few of the students that didn't know Kwan's last name, aka the A-Listers, to jaw drop at the fact that Kwan was the principals son.

"Don't you have to ask your husband first?" Maddie asked trying to find a way to keep her children away from the woman. She hated how much her children seemed to adore the principal.

"My husband's been dead for ten years." Ishiyama said coldly causing a few to look at her shocked, they didn't know that! Maddie had the grace to look chagrined and apologetic at that at the least.

"There's the bell. Get your stuff kids and meet me out by the car. We can go get something to eat before heading home." Ishiyama said when the bell to signal the end of the school day rang, causing the four teens and one twenty year old woman to nod slightly as the principal walked out of the classroom.

"You remembered to bring my stuff right little brother?" Jazz asked walking over to the four teens that had followed the principal out of the room, the rest of the class spilling out behind them.

"Yeah it's in Sam's locker. Mine and Tuckers bags are in my locker. You got a list so we can check what we need for the field trip?" Danny asked as the group stopped at a locker that Kwan opened, judging by the dark decorations in it…it was Sam's. This was further proven true when Kwan grabbed two bags out of the locker and handed them to the two girls.

"Yep. We did make sure to move most of the equipment to the basement of Ms. Ishiyama's house right?" Jazz asked as Tucker opened another locker that was decorated with space ships and a few pictures of ghosts, obviously it was Danny's locker.

"Yeah. The last of the stuff was moved to my place yesterday. Anyone who says any of you guys are idiots, is a complete and utter fool. Some of the things you've made…" Kwan said nodding slightly, stiffening when Valerie Grey stopped in front of them and grabbed Danny's wrist.

"You and I need to talk." Valerie said causing the rest of the Team to tense, only for Danny to give them a discreet motion to pause.

"About?" Danny drawled casually causing Valerie to eye the other four warily.

"An assignment that's due on Secret Identities." Valerie said causing the group to relax and Danny to nod. Valerie nodded in agreement and stepped in line behind Danny as the halfa glanced around before walking out the school door.

"Alright but not here. Come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I wasn't aware Miss Grey was coming as well." Ishiyama, who often told the kids to call her either mom or by her first name when not in school, said raising an eyebrow and tensing when she saw Danny leading Valerie over to where Jasmine and Ishiyama had their cars parked side by side.

"She wants to talk about an assignment due on Secret Identities." Danny said repeating the excuse Valerie gave him and causing the older woman to narrow her eyes slightly but nod.

"Danny, Kwan, Miss Grey you three are riding with me. Jazz you mind taking Sam and Tucker?" Ishiyama, or rather Yuki to them, asked glancing at Jazz who had a stony face but nodded to the other woman and took the two mentioned teens to her car.

"Get in." Ishiyama ordered causing Valerie to bite her lip but slide into the car, Kwan sitting beside her while Danny sat in the front passenger seat at a stern look from the two Ishiyama's. Valerie flinched slightly when the principal slid into the drivers seat and purposefully slammed her door shut.

"Let me run a bug sweep before we start talking." Ishiyama said causing the two boys to nod as the woman started up her Cadillac and pressed a small blue button. There was a small green light that swept through the car multiple times before a ding was heard that caused the three 'in the know' to sigh in relief as Ishiyama backed out of her parking spot and began driving away from the school.

"Alright. There weren't any bugs planted in the car this time. So you can speak freely here Val." Danny said glancing in the side view mirror to look at Valerie.

"But what about them?" Valerie asked nodding to the mother/son duo who both glanced at her.

"They already know all of my secrets. They even know your secret. Sam, Tuck, and Jazzy too." Danny said shrugging his shoulders and causing Valerie to blink slightly.

"How did that happen?" Valerie asked looking confused.

"Sam and Tuck were there the day the portal accident happened and half killed me. Jazz saw me transform, Kwan pieced it together, and Principal Ishiyama was told when Kwan decided to swear himself to me as a bodyguard/brother/protector kind of guy. We're mainly the brothers part." Danny said causing Kwan to smirk smugly at the surprised look Valerie gave him for figuring it out. Principal Ishiyama scowled and took one hand off of the wheel to smack Danny upside the head without once looking away from the road.

"How many times do I have to remind you? Away from school and others it's either Mom or Yuki to you." Ishiyama said causing Valerie to blink while Kwan snickered slightly as Danny whined and rubbed his head.

"Our whole group aside from Mom are mainly siblings Danny and you should know better than to call her by her 'title' away from school." Kwan said smirking and snickering at his 'brother' who pouted at Ishiyama.

"If I was using her title I would have called her the 'Royal Advisor to the High King of Ghosts'. OW! I was kidding!" Danny whined when Ishiyama smacked him again.

"Umm…so…they know about me being the Red Huntress?" Valerie asked breaking the snickering up as she looked at Danny.

"And that I'm a halfa, that I'm Danny Phantom, High King of the Ghost Zone, one badass fighter, and that I have a morbid sense of humor and an awesome tattoo on my back." Danny added smirking and causing Kwan to laugh when Ishiyama whacked him again.

"Language Danny. You may be a High King but I can still take you over my knee." Ishiyama said making Danny pout and rub his head again.

"Sorry mom." Danny said causing the woman to smile slightly while Valerie was gaping at Danny.

"Um…Mind explaining what all you meant?" Valerie asked causing Danny to shrug.

"Well apparently shutting Pariah Dark back into his sarcophagus caused me to be labeled as the next King since I won the right to rule by right of conquest. Since I wasn't eighteen at the time, I was considered the Prince of Ghosts. When I turned eighteen I became the new Ghost King, the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire are back at the palace under secure lock and key. I only use them if I need a serious boost against an enemy, which rarely ever happens anymore, or if I need to be formal. Since there are smaller kingdoms in the Ghost Realm, I'm called the High King cause I'm pretty much the one completely in charge. The fighter part you know as well as anyone, you've seen me fight so you know that but not my full skills. Morbid sense of humor…I'm half dead and I spend more time with ghosts than with humans usually. What do you expect? The tattoo…I got a tattoo on my back of a dragoness that I made, although it's an exact replica of someone extremely dear to my heart. I also have some words underneath one of the dragon claws. Sam and Tucker nearly died laughing when I told them what it said." Danny said easily, grinning while Kwan snickered and Ishiyama smirked slightly.

"Why? What does it say?" Valerie asked confused causing Danny's grin to widen.

"Queen Dora's Boy Toy." Danny said causing Valerie to look confused while Ishiyama began to snicker and Kwan outright laughed.

"Okay then…How'd Jazz and Ember McLain get together?" Valerie asked causing Danny to snicker.

"Ember came to my place looking to annoy me because she was fighting with Skulker, her ex-boyfriend, again and interrupted one of Jazz's psychoanalysis sessions. She was interested in what Jazz was doing so she tried it out as a patient. She and Jazz hit it off from there and now they're engaged…although at first she just thought Jazz was a friend of mine. When I informed her that she was dating my older sister…" Danny said his grin turning wicked and causing Valerie to shiver slightly.

"Danny nearly caused her to keel over via heart attack right then and there before even starting to threaten her." Kwan said causing Valerie to nod.

"I bet. So…how many times do I have to apologize before I even start scratching the surface of how badly I screwed up Danny?" Valerie said causing Danny to glance back at her and smile.

"No apologies necessary Val. I knew you didn't know it was me. I also knew you weren't in the suit, you couldn't have known Cujo wasn't my dog, or that the Fenton suit would drain your life force the more you used it. Promise not to shoot me again and we're cool. Those things hurt." Danny said rolling his shoulder blade with a grimace, causing Valerie to look guilty.

"Just drop it and accept it Valerie. Danny…he's got a big heart and he doesn't hold anything against you. So chin up and grin. As soon as Danny says the magic words you're one of us." Kwan said patting his former A-Lister friend on the back, causing her to give him a smile of appreciation.

"Kwan no trying to get a girlfriend in the backseat of my car!" Ishiyama said sternly, only Danny was able to see the grin on her face, causing the two teens in the back to blush brightly and scoot as far away from each other as they could.

"I so wasn't going for that mom! You know I'm more interested in fighting ghosts and playing football than dating right now!" Kwan said his face bright red and avoiding everyone's eyes as he stared out the window.

"No offense but Kwan's not exactly my type." Valerie said glancing at the boy apologetically.

"Yeah your type happens to be a certain clone of mine. You do know if you're serious about her you have to deal with me right?" Danny asked causing Valerie's cheeks to go bright red at this although she nodded slightly.

"You mean she's interested in my granddaughter?" Ishiyama asked smirking slightly as she looked at Valerie in the rearview mirror.

"Granddaughter?" Valerie was confused by this, Kwan didn't have a kid and neither did Danny.

"She means Danielle, Dani with an 'I'. She may be my clone but I view her more as a daughter and so does Dora. Since Mom here practically adopted me, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz…that makes her Danielle's grandmother by default. The first time Danielle called her grandma though…" Danny said snickering and causing Kwan to snicker as well.

"You can't blame me for being shocked! I'm too young to be a grandmother!" Ishiyama said blushing slightly in embarrassment and causing the boys to laugh.

"Too bad. You got one granddaughter who's four or five years old mentally and in the body of a thirteen year old, and you have another grandchild on the way." Danny said grinning at the woman who rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at this.

"What do you-"

"We're here!" Kwan interrupted Valerie, grinning as he looked out the window at a small cozy looking restaurant. It was a modest one story building with a small sign out front that read 'Secrets Café'. It looked pretty cozy as Ishiyama parked and turned off the car, Jazz pulling in next to her as the group started getting out of the cars.

"Wow. I've never been here before." Valerie said looking at the restaurant curiously, distracted from her last question easily.

"You have to promise not to pull out any weapons or say anything bad about ghosts unless I say it's okay." Danny told Valerie who blinked but nodded as Danny held the door open for the rest of the group. Valerie blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

The Café was a good bit bigger on the inside than it looked and it was easy to tell how given all of the people inside of it were ghosts!

"Hey Danny!" A few called spotting the Ghost Boy entering the Café and waving to him.

"Ghost Boy." Skulker said standing and nodding at Danny who nodded back, Skulker had been sitting in a seat near the door and watched everyone who entered it warily.

"Skulker. How's it going?" Danny asked casually and causing the giant mechanical ghost to shrug his shoulders.

"Eh. No complaints other than I don't have your pelt yet. Mind explaining why you brought her here?" Skulker asked nodding to Valerie and causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"She's on our side now. She's cool as long as she doesn't do something stupid." Danny said causing Skulker to eye Valerie for a minute, only for her to give him a stink eye back. Skulker finally nodded and sat back down, propping his feet up on a bench nearby.

"If you say so Ghost Boy. She's your responsibility though." Skulker said obviously dismissing Valerie and causing Danny to wave slightly to show that he heard before leading the group to a small corner booth.

"Spaghetti okay with you Val?" Danny asked as they all slid into the booth, causing Valerie to eye everything warily.

"As long as it doesn't try to eat me first." The sassy girl responded, causing the rest of the table to snicker slightly.

"Our usual and one extra Human Spaghetti please!" Danny called over to the Lunch Lady who smiled over at them.

"Coming right up dearies!" She called back causing Valerie to look at her before looking back at the humans confused.

"This is a small café/bar that I started up for the ghosts that visit Amity Park to hang out at. Skulker and a few other of the more intimidating ghosts play Bouncer when they're not annoying me, Lunch Lady has the time of her afterlife cooking and serving everyone, and even Box Ghost does his part of being the janitor. This helps the ghosts relax and do something semi-fun that isn't as destructive as fighting me is. We're allowed in here cause they know we won't attack them or start a fight for no reason…that and cause I own the place." Danny said answering the obvious questions in Valerie's mind.

"How'd you start this place up?" Valerie asked furrowing her eyebrows at Danny and causing him to smile.

"I had plenty of money saved up from my writings so I funded this place to be built and stocked, talked the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost into working here…and then it just took off from there." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Every Saturday we have Karaoke, Tuck's been banned from singing just so you know. Wednesday's there's a poetry contest that me and Ghost Writer have been banned from since we're too good to be amateurs. Monday's there's a wrestling ring set up for anyone who wants to fight. So things are usually pretty lively…metaphorically speaking of course, around here." Danny added as Lunch Lady floated over with three trays near her.

"Here you go darlings. Your usualls and the Spaghetti for the Huntress. Enjoy." Lunch Lady said handing out the food and the drinks, which were waters for the teens and Jasmine while Ishiyama had some tea.

"Thanks/Thank you/You're the best." Rang out from the table causing the ghostly woman to blush slightly as she floated back to the kitchen.

"Do all the ghosts know who I am?" Valerie asked as she warily began eating some of the spaghetti, causing the other teens to nod as they ate with gusto.

"Yeah but most of them don't have a problem with you since they know Vlad was manipulating you. By the way. Tucker you might want to check her suit for any nasty surprises from the Crazed Fruitloop." Danny said after swallowing his mouthful of chicken and rice.

"Will do. I'll check it when we get to Mom's place." Tucker said flashing a thumbs up as he spoke around a mouth full of his double bacon, hamburger, steak, and ribs sandwich.

"Chew and swallow before you talk Tucker." Ishiyama reprimanded after swallowing her bite of her pork fried rice.

"Sorry Mom." Tucker said after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Do you all call her mom?" Valerie asked after swallowing a forkful of spaghetti.

"Yep. She's the Team Mom and practically adopted the four of us. So we usually call her mom, but we call her by her first name if we need to be a bit more formal. Principal Ishiyama is reserved for use while at school only." Danny said nodding and causing the other four to nod in agreement as well.

"So what's the plan for this field trip?" Valerie asked after most of the food was eaten in silence.

"We all know dear Mr. Murphy will pay us a visit so we'd better come prepared. We have a check list Jazz made up of things we should probably bring aside from our 'default' weapons. Since most of the useful equipment is at Mom's place…that's where we're all heading after we get done here." Danny said causing the others to nod slightly before a ghost floated over to them, a very famous ghost.

"Hey babe, twerps, Ms. Ishiyama. Mind if I crash with you guys for a little bit?" Ember asked smiling at the group, narrowing her eyes at Valerie though.

"Like you need to ask. Pretty soon I'll be calling you my sister so have a seat." Danny said rolling his eyes as he scooted over to make room for Ember to sit next to Jazz.

"Great. I'll have a dipstick for a brother-in-law." Ember said with a teasing grin and causing Danny to snort slightly.

"And I'll have a hot headed music obsessed guitarist for a sister-in-law." Danny retorted causing Ember to laugh.

"Fair point Dipstick. So what's lil miss huntress doing here?" Ember asked jerking her head towards Valerie.

"She's on our side now. We're getting some food before we head back to Mom's place to plan out what we'll need for the newest idiotic idea from the senior Fentons and our teacher." Danny said smoothly and causing Ember to cross her arms over her chest as she leaned into Jazz, getting an arm wrapped around her shoulders for her troubles.

"What're those morons up to now?" Ember asked causing the whole table to groan in unison.

"They're taking the whole class on a field trip to the ghost zone." Sam said causing Ember to choke on the glass of water she stole from Jazz.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Ember asked after getting her airways clear again.

"Wish we were." Ishiyama said sighing as she finished off her food, the plate vanishing as soon as she was done.

"Tha-That's- I-I don't even have any words to describe how monumentally stupid that really is!" Ember said after a minute of looking between the group.

"You're telling me. I'm worried that they'll attack one of the ghosts there…Clockwork better help them if they fire anywhere near Dora though." Danny said growling the last part as his eyes went both bright green and turned into slits for a second.

"Speaking of Dora I went by her place earlier. Heard the news that you're going to be a dad. Congrats Dipstick, didn't know you had it in you. Course Dora wasn't too happy when I was there." Ember said grinning as she reached over and slapped Danny on the back, he didn't even budge an inch from the force of the hit.

"Thanks….wait why? Was she okay? Is she hurt?" Danny asked suddenly becoming worried and causing the women around him to smile slightly at how worried he was over Dora.

"She was having morning sickness. Didn't look too bad but boy was she cursing your name. I didn't know a princess from the Dark Ages knew those words." Ember said grinning and causing Danny to sigh slightly in relief.

"I can handle her cursing my name. As long as she and the baby are safe and healthy I'm happy. She probably picked up a few from Sam, she can have quite the dirty mouth when angry." Danny said as he finished his plate, and jabbed a thumb at Sam.

"Oi! Don't blame this on me Danny! I'm not the only one who knows curse words." Sam said earning a snort from Tucker…in less than a minute the two were flinging barbs and insults at each other as if they were bitter enemies.

"Wow look at them go." Valerie said watching wide eyed as the two 'siblings' fought verbally, and if they weren't on opposite sides of the table she was sure they'd be fighting physically too.

"They're always like this. They'll stop in a minute." Kwan said shrugging his shoulders and finishing off his plate, the others finishing theirs as well.

"It was delicious as usual! Thanks Lunch Lady! Money's on the table!" Danny called across the room as he stood up, Sam and Tucker stopping their fight immediately as the rest of the table stood as well while Danny tossed some coins onto the table.

"Thank you dearie. Have a nice day!" Lunch Lady called back as all of the dishes began to disappear and appear in the sink washing themselves.

"You too! Later everyone!" Danny yelled over his shoulder as he began to herd his friends and siblings from the café.

"See you tomorrow Baby Pop. Later dipstick, Ms. Ishiyama, twerps." Ember said kissing Jazz's cheek as the rest of the café called out their goodbyes. It wasn't until they were back in the two cars, same seating as last time, that Valerie blinked as something occurred to her. Her question caused Danny and Kwan to crack up since she had just realized that.

"Wait…what was that about you becoming a dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Oh! There you all are! We were about to leave without you!" Maddie Fenton said the next day as Danny and the rest of the Team showed up at Fenton Works just before the class left on the trip in the Specter Speeder Bus.

"Sorry. The boys had a gaming marathon last night and didn't pass out until almost midnight. Valerie and Sam were interrogating Jasmine on her wedding plans until around the same time." Ishiyama covered for them quickly, shooting the boys fond looks as she did so while they grinned sheepishly. Each of them were wearing their usual outfits with their standard weapons strapped to them, and were also carrying backpacks. The backpacks had a change of cloths, lots of food and water, and a whole lot of weapons. Of course Ishiyama and Jasmine also thought to bring along a first aid kit as well because with how Danny's luck is…yeah they were going to need one…or a dozen.

"Well get aboard and we'll be off." Jack said grinning out at them and motioning them onboard. Once they were on they quickly separated into two groups of two and one group of three to get seats. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all in one group squished together on one of the bus like seats. Ishiyama and Jasmine had sat down in the open spaces beside Mr. Lancer, Kwan and Valerie looked like they both smelled something terrible as they sat in the only open seat…beside Paulina. Needless to say the rest of their group was sending the poor former A-listers sympathetic and apologetic looks.

"So do you know where we're going?" Danny asked his parents who were in the drivers seat in front of them.

"Well…we'll go in a straight line for a while, turn, then come back in a U turn. We should see a good bit of the Ghost Zone that way." Maddie said causing the Trio to stare at them in disbelief for a minute before they simultaneously face-palmed. At a motion from Danny, Sam leaned across the aisle to whisper to Jasmine while Tucker leaned over the back of his seat to whisper to Kwan…judging by the face-palms that spread to the other members of the Team…yeah…they all knew this was stupid.

"Great. Going right past Skulker's island, then to Walker, and then right past Undergrowth. And that's probably before they even turn." Danny muttered under his breath, causing his two seat mates to nod in agreement.

"Hopefully they'll leave us alone." Tucker said causing the other two to groan and Sam to punch his shoulder.

"You just jinxed us Tuck." She said causing him to give a sheepish smile.

"Aww come on. I'm sure nothing bad will hap-okay I deserved that." Tucker said sighing when Valerie leaned across the back of his seat to smack Tucker in the head as the bus began shaking halfway through his sentence.

"Coming in here nearly defenseless whelp? Big mistake." Skulker said grinning as he looked at Danny through one of the bus windows, the rocket on his suit smoking to show what had hit the bus.

"Skulker…do you _really_ wanna do this?" Danny asked with a groan as he looked at the hunter who just grinned wider while everyone not in the know looked between Danny and Skulker confused as to how 'freaky Fenton' knew the ghost.

"…Did you really just ask that whelp?" Skulker asked causing Danny to sigh slightly.

"New upgrades?" Danny asked causing Skulker to nod.

"Rockets?" Danny asked next causing Skulker to grin even wider as the rockets shot from his shoulders and went towards the bus.

"Yes." He said a bit lately as the rockets hit the bus.

"Hang on kids! We're going down!" Jack yelled as he and Maddie tried to right the bus but it seemed the rockets did too much damage.

"You're really predictable you know that Skulker!?" Danny shouted at the laughing hunter who flew off when he saw the 'scary eyes' from Danny. Danny felt something hit the back of his head and he saw nothing but black.

 **& %#^%#%^Line Break!%^#%^%$**

"Ugh my head." Ishiyama moaned as she slowly blinked open her eyes, rubbing her head as she did so. The first thing she saw was her son halfway over Danny protectively, a bench flipped over on them with Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Paulina nearby looking relatively unhurt.

"Kwan!" Ishiyama immediately scrambled up and rushed over to her son, ignoring a stabbing pain in her leg as she rushed to her only birth child.

"Uhh. Ms. Ishiyama?" Maddie Fenton asked groaning as she came too as well. Judging by some faint groans and moans the others were starting to come around as well.

"Danny! Kwan!" Ishiyama heard Jasmine call out as she scrambled up and over to her two 'raven haired brothers' as she called them. Jasmine's and Ishiyama's voices caused Sam and Tucker to snap awake in an instant.

"What's going on? What happened?" Sam immediately asked as she jumped up, only to hiss slightly and clutch her left arm where some shrapnel was stuck in it.

"Danny! Kwan!" Tucker spotted the other two boys, ignoring some shrapnel in his shoulder, and causing Sam's head to snap over while Valerie groaned awake as well.

"Val help us get this bench off of them!" Sam said as the rest of Team Phantom began grabbing one part or another of the bench. Valerie blinked her eyes open and looked for a second before rushing over and standing beside Sam to help lift the bench.

"Everyone ready?" Jasmine asked causing the others to nod. At an unheard signal they all pushed and finally got the bench up and off of the two boys, moving it to an empty space nearby.

"Kwan baby. Come on. Wake up. Danny wake up." Ishiyama was the first one back to the two boys sides as she gently rolled her son off of the other boy.

"Ugh…mom?" Kwan groaned blinking his eyes open after a minute of being shaken by his mother.

"Thank goodness you're okay. The only one left unconscious is Danny." Ishiyama said smiling in relief at her son before focusing on Danny while Jasmine began to check him over.

"He has a pretty good knot on the back of his head, which must be why he's staying unconscious longer than anyone else. It's bleeding slightly so we need to find the first aid kits we brought." Jasmine said grimacing as she checked over her brother.

"Um…is this it?" A timid voice asked behind them, causing Jasmine to look up and spot Star standing behind her holding Jasmine's first aid kit.

"Yes it is. Thanks." Jasmine said taking the kit and opening it. In less than a minute she began to wrap her brothers head to keep it from bleeding more, before she looked up and gasped at the sight of the others.

"Your leg is bleeding pretty bad Ms. Ishiyama. I'll have to treat it immediately." Jasmine said moving over to the other woman's side when she saw the long slit in the woman's skirt which showed a long bleeding wound in her leg. Looks like some shrapnel caught her in the crash.

"Check over the kids first. I can wait a while." Ishiyama ordered with a glare, causing Jasmine to sigh but nod. She knew the older woman would refuse treatment until she knew for sure that 'her children' were okay, whether they were born to her or not.

"Let's see…it's in there pretty deep but it looks like it missed most of your veins and arteries." Jasmine said as she removed the shard of shrapnel in Sam's shoulder, quickly putting disinfectant and bandages on it.

"Thanks Jazzy." Sam said sighing as Jazz nodded and moved on to Tucker.

"Got lucky there Tuck. It missed anything important but only barely." Jasmine said as she treated his wound as well, causing him to grin slightly.

"Ha! You can't call me bad luck Tuck anymore!" Tucker said causing Sam to roll her eyes as the two started another of their verbal wars while everyone watched surprised.

"Val…looks like you got off lightly. Only a few bruises and a small scrap on your knee." Jasmine said looking over the huntress who just gave her a small grin.

"Looks like some good luck rubbed off on me." Valerie said causing Jasmine to snort slightly before moving on to Kwan.

"You're pretty lucky too Kwan. The most you have are some bruises, and probably a bit of soreness from that bench landing on you. Nothing broken, sprained, or bleeding." Jasmine said causing Kwan to nod slightly.

"I'll start salvaging as much as I can from the wreckage. You tend to mom." Kwan said standing and causing Jasmine to nod as she moved over to Ishiyama again, who had Danny's head resting on her good leg. Valerie, Sam, and Tucker all stood up and began shifting through the wreckage as well, a few other kids helping them if only to have something to do.

"That's all of our team except you treated. Now let me see that leg." Jasmine said causing Ishiyama to give her a weak smile and let her look at the long cut.

"Well it's not as bad as it looks thankfully. You were just scrapped by a sharp piece, not impaled on it like I thought you were. It'll be a pain to walk on for a while so I suggest you stay off of it as much as you can but it'll be fine after a while. It's going to scar over though." Jasmine said after looking at it for a few minutes, causing Kwan to release a sigh of relief when he heard that while Ishiyama gave a weak grin.

"Hey. Scars come with the job. What's one more for my collection?" Ishiyama asked causing the rest of the 'Team' to snort slightly in agreement or amusement.

"Was anyone else injured?" Jasmine called out standing up, only to stumble slightly.

"Yeah you." Ishiyama said pulling Jasmine down beside her and taking the first aid kit.

"Let me see your leg." Ishiyama ordered shifting slightly to face the girl better without jostling Danny.

"No cuts or anything thankfully but it looks like you twisted your ankle. You should stay off of that for a while." Ishiyama said deftly wrapping up the sprained ankle on the younger woman who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well we found most of the gear that's thankfully in one piece, and everyone's accounted for. Looks like our group was hit the hardest injury wise. Only a couple of bruises or scraps on the others." Sam said sighing as she, Kwan, Tucker, and Valerie put the last of the bags in front of the three 'grounded' team members.

"That's good news at least. Tucker can you get ahold of anyone on your PDA?" Ishiyama asked looking at the Techno Geek who pulled out his PDA and fiddled with it a little bit.

"Sharon got hit pretty hard too. I'll have to make some repairs before I call anyone on her but this isn't the place to do it." Tucker said sighing as he looked at his trusty PDA before looking around.

"Yeah we need to get away from here fast." Sam agreed as she looked around too.

"Why is that? In case you haven't noticed those three aren't in any condition to go anywhere!" Maddie said glaring at the two as she pointed at the 'grounded' three.

"Because while we aren't as familiar with the Ghost Zone as Danny is we know we were flung far enough away from the course we were charted for and is now very close to the lairs of two dangerous ghosts! And since they can't walk under their own power for a while, that just means someone will have to carry them!" Sam retorted glaring back at Maddie who looked shocked.

"You've been in here!?" Maddie demanded angrily and shocked.

"Yeah, plenty of times but nowhere near as many times as Danny has. He knows this place like the back of his hand. Kwan, can you carry Danny?" Sam said calmly before ignoring her as she turned to the large running back who nodded.

"Yeah. I can carry Danny and mom easily. Neither of them are heavy at all." Kwan said stepping forward and gently scooping the two mentioned people up easily.

"Valerie can you get Jazz? Tucker and I will carry most of our bags." Sam asked the dark skinned girl who nodded mutely and stepped forward to scoop Jazz up bridal style.

"We don't have time to waste or else the ghosts might sense us near their lairs. Unless you're carrying a person, everyone grab your bags and get ready to move. The natural path to the north should lead us away from the lairs and towards neutral areas at the least. When Danny wakes up he'll be able to lead us towards some friendly ghosts." Ishiyama ordered sternly causing the others to jump as they hurried to grab their bags and quickly fell in line behind the 'Freak Group'.

"You've been in here as well Principal Ishiyama?" Nathan asked looking at the principal surprised and causing her to smirk. Her response caused quite a few people to blush in embarrassment and Maddie to fume. Jazz and Danny were HER kids not Ishiyamas!

"Not as much as Danny has but really? It's already been said that I see Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz as my children just as I do my own son, and now Valerie's been added to that list as well…after finding out four out of my, at the time, five 'children' periodically go into the Ghost Zone you don't think I'd go with them a couple of times to make sure it's safe?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Let's see. Those were Undergrowth and Razz's islands and we went north so we should be closer to Pandora's lair than anyone else's." Sam said as she consulted a map she had of the Ghost Zone.

"Why are you giving them names? They're just blobs of ectoplasm." Maddie asked glaring at the back of Sam's head.

"Because they aren't just blobs of ectoplasm. They have names, homes, families, memories of their past lives, emotions. Everything a human has. They're just dead which means they have a few powers we don't have." Jasmine argued with her mother from Valeries arms.

"Jazz, sweetie, I know you're smart but ghosts are mine and your fathers area of expertise. I think we know what we're talking about." Maddie said in an all too sweet voice.

"Being scientists is what you two are best at. Leave the Ghosts to the people who actually _know_ them!" Sam snapped as she shot a glare over her shoulder at the elder Fenton female.

"And how would you know ghosts young lady?" Mr. Lancer asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Please. My best friend/brother has a ghost portal in his basement, ghost obsessed parents, and a variety of ghost hunting weapons in his house…despite the fact that those two have never been in here, me and the rest of our Team has been. Several times." Sam said with a snort and roll of her eyes as she jabbed a thumb at Jack and Maddie.

"We've met ghosts, we've fought them, we've captured them, we returned them here, and we even talk and hang out with them. Danny and Jazz hang out with ghosts more than the rest of us though." Sam said sending Jazz a sly look and causing the red head girl to blush slightly while the rest of their awake 'team' snickered.

"Why would you spend time with ghosts young lady?! What if they decided to hurt you since your parents are ghost hunters!?" Maddie promptly freaked out on Jazz who looked like she was ignoring her mother.

"How's Danny looking Ms. Ishiyama?" Jazz asked looking over Valerie's shoulder at the principal who was checking Danny over since he was curled up into her in Kwan's arms.

"Well he's still breathing so that's something. The knot on his head stopped bleeding and looks like it's starting to close up a good bit, the ecto-energy in the air around here must be speeding up his healing. He's still unconscious though. Looks like he has a minor concussion." Ishiyama said after checking Danny's pupils, pulling the boy a bit closer so that he was more comfortable.

"Those normally only heal in an hour and if his healing is being sped up by the ecto-energy then he should be healed and probably waking up in about twenty more minutes." Jazz said after glancing at her watch. They'd been walking for ten minutes now and it had already been fifteen minutes since they woke up after the crash.

"Jazz dear it takes more than an hour for concussions to heal." Maddie corrected causing Jazz to roll her eyes.

"When Danny got zapped by the portal in his freshman year a bit of ecto-plasm got into his blood stream. Since then he's had accelerated healing. Minor concussions only take him about an hour to recover from." Tucker said without looking up from where he was tinkering with his PDA. How the boy could easily walk and focus on fixing his PDA at the same time, none of the not 'in the know' humans had a clue.

"Although I nearly flipped out when I saw him heal from it so quickly the first time." Ishiyama said causing the younger team members to snort slightly.

"Nearly? When you saw him go down thanks to Technus attacking him from behind you went berserk! Technus is still scared of you!" Sam said grinning at the woman who blushed slightly in response.

"He attacked one of my babies." Ishiyama murmured embarrassed, causing the teens to roll their eyes slightly while Kwan merely smiled. He loved it when his mom referred to the rest of the team as 'her babies' cause that meant that they were his siblings. He always wanted a few siblings…

"Excuse you but last I checked Danny and Jazz were _my_ children!" Maddie hissed at Ishiyama her eyes suddenly aflame and causing Ishiyama to glare back over Kwans shoulder.

"Maybe you should check again. If you paid them any attention you would have noticed that they both moved out of your house and into mine more than a year ago!" Ishiyama hissed back, clutching Danny tightly to her as she got ready to defend her 'children'.

"Or the fact that neither Danny nor I have trusted them since Danny was six." Jazz added while everyone was staring between the Fenton parents and the two women arguing against them.

"After some of the things you've told me they did to you two I don't doubt it. They better count their lucky stars Pandora didn't know any of that when she met them the first time." Ishiyama said smirking and causing Sam and Tucker to snort slightly.

"If Pandora knew about any of it, she would have let the Box Ghost unleash _all_ of her boxes powers on them and wouldn't have done squat to stop it." Sam said with a snort and causing the others to grin slightly in agreement.

"BEWARE!" Said Box Ghost shouted as he appeared in front of them, causing most of the class to yelp and scream…funnily enough Dash had the most high pitched scream.

"Hey Boxy." Sam said waving to the ghost who was grinning at the fact he scared most of the humans.

"Hey Sam. So the rumors of you guys being on a field trip are true. Didn't expect you guys to be walking though." Box Ghost asked waving at the goth as he floated down by them.

"Skulker crashed our bus." Sam said jabbing a thumb in the wreckages general direction.

"Figured he would just for the laughs. What's wrong with Danny?" Boxy asked catching sight of Danny unconscious in Kwans arms.

"He took a nasty hit to the back of the head. He's out cold and has a minor concussion. Shouldn't you be at the Café?" Same asked casually while the others were staring at how at ease the goth girl was talking with the ghost.

"Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows you guys are here on a field trip. Since most of them only visit Amity Park to mess with you guys no one's there. So Lunch Lady and I closed the café for today. Need me to go get some help? Pandora's place isn't far from here." Boxy asked causing Sam to nod.

"Makes sense, yeah some help would be nice. Careful of Walker though. Say hi to Lunch Lady for us!" Sam said causing Boxy to grin as he took off.

"That was the Crate Creep." Jack said blinking slowly after the ghost.

"His name is Box Ghost. He's currently dating the Lunch Lady and while he can be annoying he's not really all that strong or dangerous. He just likes scaring people. When he's not being annoying he's actually a pretty good conversationalist." Tucker said without looking up from his PDA.

"We should probably wait here until he comes back with Pandora. It would be easier for them to find us if we are stationary…and if Pandora hears that Danny's injured…" Jazz said causing the rest of the Team to gulp slightly except for Ishiyama.

"She'll go berserk trying to make sure he's okay and then crucify whatever idiot attacked him…I almost feel bad for Skulker." Sam said as Kwan gently laid his mother and brother figure down on the path, Valerie gently laying Jazz down as well.

"I don't. He should know by now that if he hurts Danny then he has a _lot_ of powerful people to answer to. Pandora and Dora especially." Jazz said with a snort.

"Yeah…Pandora is as overprotective as us as Principal Ishiyama is. Although Danny's obviously Pandora's favorite." Tucker said smirking as he sat down and kept working on his PDA.

"Of course she is. She's his mother. Well spirit mother right now but still." Ishiyama said with a small snort.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie growled at the other woman who rolled her eyes.

"Ghosts and people both have past lives. Their souls are always being reincarnated, until one day they stop being reincarnated and simply become ghosts. Danny is a very old soul, older than some of the ghosts here. Pandora is the woman who originally gave birth to him thousands of years ago in Ancient Greece. You're merely his newest birth mother, but his soul always recognizes Pandora as his _true_ mother." Ishiyama explained causing Maddie's eyes to narrow. The small scientist looked ready to open her mouth and say something but was stopped by the sound of many many ghosts flying towards them at a fast pace.

"Danny!" One ghost, larger than the rest, cried out as she landed firmly on the path. She was a tall woman in greek armor with four arms and a flaming helmet…no wait…it was her hair on fire not the helmet!

"What happened?" The large ghost woman asked as she darted over to Danny's side and gently began checking him over.

"Skulker shot us out the sky, wrecked the bus, Danny took a nasty hit to the head and has a minor concussion. We've walked for a while to get towards neutral ground, met up with Boxy, he went to get you." Sam kept it short sweet and to the point.

"I'll kill that blasted hunter later. For now…Guards go bring a carriage for Danny's human friends! I'll carry my sweetling." The large woman said causing two of the army like ghosts to salute and fly off.

"The carriage will be here shortly. I'll take Danny back to the palace for further treatment." The woman, Pandora, said lifting Danny into two of her arms easily before taking off back to her palace. Sam groaned at the sudden panic this sent the class into and then Maddie had to be an idiot.

"Where is that glob of ectoplasm taking my baby!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **Star's POV**

I nearly face-palmed. I swear if I wasn't so busy being terrified I would have. You would think that one of the 'leading ghost hunters', note the sarcasm, would have known better than to insult the woman that was obviously in charge of these ghosts that looked a bit like an army from Ancient Greece. Obviously…she didn't. The Greek ghosts were obviously angry now and were holding their weapons tightly looking ready to rip Mrs. Fenton to shreds.

Thankfully it looked like Principal Ishiyama knew Greek as she began to rapidly talk to the ghosts in a foreign language, hopefully calming them down somewhat. If nothing else the hostile looks being shot at Mrs. Fenton began to tamper off which calmed me down enough to think about what all had happened so far.

Field trip to the Ghost Zone, strange metallic ghost that seemed to know Fenton blasting them out the sky, and now Fenton being carried off in the arms of a woman who looked scary but acted more like a worried mother. Wait…didn't Principal Ishiyama say something about spirit parents and all? So…was that scary ghost lady with four arms Danny's spirit mother?

I might be known as the 'ditzy blonde' of the school and A-List but I only act like that so nobody would see how smart I am. Can't use my intelligence to my advantage if everyone knows the extent of it after all. Now time to put my intelligence to good use while we wait on the carriage that the ghost lady, 'Pandora' they called her I think, sent for.

Glancing at the group that called themselves and acted like a 'Team' I began to mentally list their positions and abilities that I've seen so far. Better start with Fenton since he's not here.

Let's see…Fenton was obviously the leader since the others seemed to either follow him or Principal Ishiyama. He saw Manson, Foley, and Kwan as his sort of adopted siblings…well Valerie too by the looks of it right now, and he seemed to always be on high alert. He was obviously muscular too. I had seen his chest when Dash 'accidentally' spilled some water over his shirt back when he still wore white. Fenton might not show or act like it all the time but he was obviously stronger than anyone thought, it wasn't straight beefy muscle like Dash's but it was more of a lean runners muscles with a good bit of strength to back it up.

While at first he seemed to be clumsy, wimpy, and scared of any and all ghosts I noticed that he wasn't nearly so much so anymore. I had seen him do a triple barrel backflip and land in a martial arts stance before when a strange genie like ghost startled him once. That wasn't clumsy at all, nor did it fit his wimpy and scared persona either. He was obviously faking it for whatever reason. Hmm…I'll have to observe more later when he was conscious again but so far if I have to class him based on some of my video game classes…he seemed like he'd be the Knight or possibly the Rogue… Although the times when his eyes would flash angrily or turn slit for even a split second scared me, perhaps they would make him a Dragon Slayer or Mage?

Next was Principal Ishiyama. She was obviously the oldest of the group but she didn't look her age. She looked far too young to have a son in high school, much less a son about to graduate from high school! She was also incredibly quick. One time when Dash tried to push Fenton into a locker, I had seen the older woman dart down the hallway and intercept Dash in a matter of seconds! Her obvious protectiveness of the raven haired boy was easily explained with the way that Kwan called Fenton and the others his 'siblings' and she was obviously close to the Fenton siblings since they moved into her house. I'm not sure what to class the older woman as…perhaps a Mage? Mages needed high intelligence stats for certain spells and being a principal surely meant that she was smart.

Next would be Manson I suppose. Now…Paulina might think she knows who's rich and who's not at school but she obviously didn't know that Manson was as rich if not richer than she was. I mentally snorted. Paulina wouldn't know if the sky was falling on top of her unless someone else pointed it out first. Manson had always liked the color black but for some unknown reason the goth went gother since she refused to wear anything that wasn't long sleeved or didn't cover everything but her face and hands, and sometimes she even wore black fingerless gloves to keep her hands covered! The girl was also actively against eating anything that used to have a face. The girl wouldn't even eat _eggs_ because they came from chickens. She was 100% vegan, and while I could respect her choice in food…the one time she tried to make everyone else eat grass on a bun showed that she obviously thought everyone else should eat like her too. That was a bit shallow of her…and she called Paulina shallow…well Paulina _is_ shallow but it's the principal of the thing. Hmm given Manson's love of the darkness and hatred of meat…the girl would either be the Dark Elf or a Dark Sorceress. Perhaps an animal sorceress even…

Next was Foley. He was obviously a Tech Geek through and through but he was smarter than any of the other nerds or geeks by a long shot. He was also stronger than anyone thought he was, I had seen him and Danny in the workout room once with Kwan. They had both been benching over a hundred pounds easily! Dash was considered the strongest in the school and he could barely lift ninety pounds! Tucker seemed to be smarter than he was strong, and something happened to him to make him even smarter than normal. I was certain that I had seen his eyes flash different colors sometimes before he would whisper something to one of the other Team Members. If I didn't know better I would swear that I had seen some sparks or something come off of his skin before…he was pretty easy to label as the Tech Mage.

Now there was Kwan, she knew the most about him but she didn't know a lot about him at all. She didn't even know his last name was Ishiyama until the Principal revealed that she is his mother! I know he's fast and decently strong, heck he is the star running back at school! He also seems to have a soft side for animals judging by the conversations he and Manson seemed to get into sometimes. He was protective of all of the 'Team' but severely protective of his mother and Fenton. While I can understand him being protective of his mother Fenton was only a brother figure to him so why would he be so protective of the school 'weirdo'? Hmm something didn't add up here. I'll have to investigate more later. For now Kwan could be labeled as the Warrior or Guardian class. One of the two although she leaned more towards the Guardian class for him.

Next on the list was Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Danny's older sister and a phycologist in training. The girl was insanely smart, heck I'm sure if she wanted to she could have already graduated from high school and college before she turned eighteen! She was also engaged to another woman, the semi-famous rock-star Ember McLain. That strange rock star seemed to have actual blue fire for her hair, much like how the Pandora ghost seemed to have purple colored fire for hair, and the Diva seemed to appear and disappear at any given moment. I'm pretty sure Ember is a ghost but back to Jazz right now. The girl was insanely smart and she had to have medical training considering how well she patched up the rest of the 'Team' after they all regained consciousness after the crash. She was also able to easily pull the shrapnel from Foley and Manson's bodies. If I had to give her a class…she'd be a Battle Field Medic or a straight up Healer…

Finally there was the newest addition to the Team, Valerie Grey. That girl was an enigma ever since her dad lost her job and they lost all their money. After being kicked out of the A-List she hung around the Trio and even dated Fenton for a while before they broke it off on good terms for some reason. Valerie was also pretty athletic since I had seen her wrestling with Dash once and she had pinned the much bigger boy easily. She also seemed to have good aim and vanish anytime a ghost was nearby, especially Phantom who she seemed to really hate for some reason. Although recently she seemed to mellow out where Phantom was concerned and kept looking after the Trio curiously whenever they would walk past. Hmm…that was something else that would require more investigation. Although if I had to give her a class she'd be the Ninja or Rogue for sure. That girl was sneaky and quiet as hell when she wanted to be!

I smirked as I watched Principal Ishiyama, Jazz, and Manson all three verbally lit into Mrs. Fenton who looked furious with something. Maybe I should have payed closer attention rather than ponder on the 'Team'…nah Paulina will whine and gripe about whatever was said later. A few wing beats caught my attention as I looked up and couldn't stop the gasp I let out at the sight of several ghostly Pegasus drawing a long limo like carriage behind them towards us. I noticed the four arguing females stop arguing as they looked where I was, as did everyone else it seemed like, before Manson and Jazz smile while Principal Ishiyama gave a small grin at some of the star struck looks I noticed on the other girls faces…well…that and Paulina's screaming at the sight of the dead winged horses.

I grimaced as I massaged my ears and leaned away from the Latino girl. Man could that girl scream!

Ow…now my ears and head hurts. I'll think more about this later. For now…looks like we're off on a trip to Ancient Greece…hmm… that sounded like a children's book I read to my little brother the other day. It was both mine and his favorite children's book series.

Hey the Magic Tree House was a good series even if I would never verbally admit to reading it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **No One's POV**

"Welcome to Pandora's Palace." Sam announced dramatically as they landed in front of a large ancient Greece styled palace. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were obviously shocked that ghosts were advanced enough to have an actual palace.

"It's pretty impressive but nowhere near as impressive as Pariah's keep." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders and causing many to gape. This work of art was nowhere near as impressive as something else? How was that possible?!

"Danny should be waking up soon, but for now Alhemida here is going to show us to the medical wing so that we can get our wounds treated." Ishiyama said calmly as Kwan carried her again, Jazz being carried by Sam this time.

"Most of us are only a little bruised. It's mainly you guys that are hurt." Star said blinking as she looked at them, if Sam didn't know better she would think the girl was actually worried.

"We're barely hurt. Just a bit sore. We'll be fine in a few hours." Kwan grunted out while the others nodded in agreement.

"A few of my healing oitments will turn that few hours into a few minutes." The large woman, Pandora, said sighing slightly as she walked over to talk to them.

"Hi Aunty Pandora." Jazz said giving the tall woman a small wave and smile.

"Jazz. Nice to see all of you again but I wish it wasn't while you were injured. Mind telling me what all of these other humans are doing here though?" Pandora asked motioning towards the now cowering or at least slightly scared humans behind the Team who rolled their eyes at the other humans.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton thought it'd be a good idea for our senior class to go into the Ghost Zone on a field trip to learn more about ghosts." Tucker said jabbing a thumb at the two and causing Pandora's back to straighten up almost painfully.

"The ones who've hurt my sweetling so much have dared come into my home?" Pandora hissed glaring at the two who glared back, in Maddie's case, and were searching for their missing weapons…what they didn't know was that all of their weapons had been taken while they were out of it by Technus at Tucker's request. After hearing that he could keep the gear…he was more than happy to invisibly take everything while they were walking and they never even noticed! He knew well enough to leave Team Phantoms things alone though.

"Pay up. Knew she'd be pissed when she found out." Jazz said holding her hand out and causing the other to grumble as Sam, Tucker, and Kwan all handed over about twenty dollars each. Sam and Kwan struggling a bit to get the money out with the two downed women in their arms.

"Jazz you're able to tell what most people are thinking just from the way their eyes look, and that's with a complete stranger! You can practically read the minds of those you know! That has _got_ to count as cheating!" Tucker groaned causing Jazz to smirk slightly as she pocketed the money.

"Why do you think Danny never bets against me unless he knows something I don't?" Jazz asked before glancing up when Pandora grabbed her spear and began to walk towards the Fenton parents who were panicked when they couldn't find their weapons. Thankfully a young ghost girl came running in and quickly kneeled to Pandora as she said something rapidly in Greek.

"Sweetling is awake? Where is he right this moment?" Pandora demanded in English, her question was answered by running feet and the bang of a door.

"Ma!" Danny shouted grinning, causing Pandora's head to snap over to him before he ran at her. Pandora quickly dropped her spear and embraced Danny in a six arm hug before setting him down and clucking over him in Greek.

"Last I remember was Skulker shooting at the speeder. I can safely bet that we crashed…how badly are you all hurt though?" Danny asked looking over Pandora's arms that were wrapped around him lovingly to the rest of the humans.

"The worst injuries are Principal Ishiyama and Jazz but they'll be fine after a while. Nothing too bad considering some of the injuries we've gotten during…our ' _hobby'_." Sam called causing Danny to look at the two downed women worried.

"We're fine sweetie. Just a cut that looks worse than it actually is on me and Jazz has a twisted ankle. Sam took some shrapnel to the arm but is expected to be fine, same with Tucker and his shoulder. You were the one hurt the most." Ishiyama said smiling softly at Danny who looked a bit relieved at this.

"At least it's nothing we haven't had before." Danny said sighing slightly in relief while Pandora was double checking his head and muttering things in Greek under her breath.

"Mama I am fine. You know that I heal quickly, and if there was any lasting damage nothing I say would get the healers to let me out of the wing." Danny said smiling up at the tall ghost, somehow seeming younger than he usually did.

"You are the only child I have had in my life and death time. In over 14,000 years I have only had you, my son. I think that means I have the right to fret and worry anytime you are injured enough to be unconscious and carried like a babe." Pandora said sighing but smiling slightly as she placed her chin on Danny's head, holding him protectively even as the guards and servants escorted the injured humans to the medical wing.

"Excuse you but Danny is _my_ son." Maddie said causing everyone and thing to stop cold as she glared at Pandora, not letting her lack of weapons deter her.

"You are but his wet nurse, the woman who takes care of him until he finds his true mother which is me and Yuki! I am his spirit mother, I gave birth to his very soul back in ancient Greece when I was alive! She gave him a mothers way and touch when he needed it the most! You have nearly killed him multiple times and seem to think that he is to do every single thing you tell him to! You have no right to call _my_ sweetling your son!" Pandora nearly exploded on Maddie, literally her flaming hair jumped in both length and heat which made Danny yelp.

"Ma! Ice Core here! Ice and Fire don't mix!" Danny said burrowing into Pandora's arms to escape the burning heat of her hair, which instantly receded at his words.

"I'm sorry sweetling. I didn't mean to let my anger get the better of me but she _dares_ to presume to call you her son in front of two women who can squash her like insects and whom you are the son of in spirit and heart?" Pandora hissed at Maddie but spoke softly to Danny as her hair went back to normal, although her glare didn't drop from the blue clad scientist a bit.

"You know how ignorant and biased she is, as well as close minded. Unless you provide her with irrefutable proof of your claims and of reincarnation she will refuse to believe us no matter what we say Ma. Maddie has always been like that." Danny said rolling his eyes and causing Maddie to look as if he struck her physically when he said her first name.

"As you say sweetling. Now what's this I heard from Ember about my daughter in law cursing your name to the deepest pits of the abyss and back lately?" Pandora asked grinning as she obviously dismissed Maddie altogether and causing Danny to give a sheepish expression.

"Dora's not happy with me right now but I don't mind as long as they both are safe and healthy. Er…Dora being sick means the little one's healthy right?" Danny asked grinning but looking a bit worried afterwards and causing Ishiyama and Pandora both to chuckle.

"Yes Danny. Your wife being sick does mean the little one is healthy so far." Pandora said chuckling and causing a few of the kids to blink before Dash broke the silence amongst the humans.

"Wait…the biggest weirdo at Casper High…is married?" Dash asked pointing at Danny as he said this and causing more than a few guards to tense and prepare to beat the crap out of him.

"Yes Dash I'm married. I have been since the night of my eighteenth birthday. I'm the luckiest guy in the world cause my wife is one hundred and twenty percent awesome." Danny said smiling at the thought of his wife while everyone not a ghost or in Team Phantom was shocked at the fact that the boy everyone tried to learn more about was married and they never knew!

"What?! Why weren't we invited!?" Maddie demanded shocked and angry at not being invited to her own son's wedding.

"Cause I only invited the people I deemed important and the people close to me! Which neither of you are!" Danny shot back as he glared at the two.

"So…like who did you marry? It certainly wasn't anyone I know or else they would have let it slip." Star asked curiously and causing Danny to grin.

"Actually you've all met her once before believe it or not and you've probably seen her around town and not noticed." Danny said causing all of them to blink for a second.

"Really?" A nerd named Mikey asked causing Danny to nod.

"Well yeah of course. You all remember that beauty pageant from Freshman year right?" Danny asked as they were all escorted to the medical wing, Pandora not letting go of Danny once much to his friends amusement.

"Well…you remember the lady in charge of it. Dora Mattingly?" Danny asked grinning and causing Tucker to smirk as he bought out his PDA to record everyone's reactions. This was sure to be hilarious.

"Of course. She was a total goddess. Why?" Dash asked his eyes glazing over slightly as he remembered the blond bombshell that had hosted the event.

"Well…her name's Dora Fenton now." Danny said watching their reactions as several of them blinked slowly before a few jaws dropped, eyes bugged out, and one girl even fainted!

"Dude…she was like in her twenties when we were freshmen…how did you get a beautiful older woman like her to marry you?!" Dash demanded staring at Danny shocked and bewildered.

"By being myself and showing her the one thing she never had much of." Danny said staring at nothing and everything as he gave a sad smile.

"What's that?" Paulina dared to ask causing Danny's sad smile to grow slightly while almost everyone was shocked at his answer. The woman seemed so happy! Had she truly never had much of it?

"Love…I showed her love and care."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **Star's POV**

Fenton was married…well come to think of it that isn't so shocking. I had noticed a picture of a pretty blond woman in a wedding dress in his locker whenever I would pass it to get to mine in the mornings. I never thought that she would be his wife. Glancing at his hands when Pandora finally released him, I finally noticed a slightly glowing golden band on his left hand. It looked both ethereal and as if it were never going to come off, which it probably wouldn't knowing Fenton's loyalty to those close to him.

Glancing at Paulina I noticed that she had fainted. Figures. She might act like she doesn't like Fenton and all but I know the truth. She has a huge overly glorified crush on the guy. Poor her, please note the sarcasm, the one guy out of all of them in the school that doesn't want her is the one she wants…then it turns out that he's already taken! Ha! The shallow witch should have made her move sooner instead of playing 'hard to get' as she called it. I called it she liked the attention and became the 'school bus'.

Hmm back to another matter at hand. Reincarnation. I knew it existed, I could remember snippets and tidbits of lives I know I have already lived through. I wasn't aware that Fenton and his friends knew about it as well. Although if they were around ghosts all the time it stood to reason that perhaps the ghosts would tell them about it. Perhaps they could remember snippets of their past lives too? Hmm I'll have to observe some more before deciding whether to ask them or not.

I observed the Pandora woman carefully. It looked like she was caring and protective towards all of the 'team' of humans that knew her, but Fenton more so than any of them. That was understandable. She is his spirit mother after all. Hmm…that meant Fenton was a very old soul indeed to be born in the times of Ancient Greece which was called Ancient for a reason. I wonder how old his friends souls are?

And what about Fentons wife? There had always been something strange about her. She showed up almost out of nowhere and talked about being a princess and all…yet she didn't seem to be genuinely happy when she did it. In fact she seemed downright sad underneath the happy mask she had worn. I don't think hardly anyone noticed except maybe Sam…possibly Jazz or Principal Ishiyama had noticed something off too. I'm not sure but I knew that there was something strange about that woman that had made me slightly glad that Fenton had _not_ chosen me as the winner.

The woman was also said to have never known love or being cared about before…perhaps she came from an abusive or at least neglectful family? That could explain how she and Fenton got along so well. Both coming from neglectful families. Although if what Pandora said about the Fenton parents nearly killing Fenton…hmm maybe I should just call him Danny to keep from getting confused?...anyways if what Pandora said about the Fenton parents nearly killing Danny multiple times earlier was true then that meant that Danny could be in an abusive home as well…or was at any rate.

Somehow I doubt that Jazz would let her precious brother stay in an abusive home where he came close to death a lot though…perhaps it was unknowing on the Fenton Parents fault? I noticed that they were easily distracted and seemed to even push their kids to the background when a new invention came to them or even a ghost appeared. Hmm definitely neglectful of their youngest at the least. Perhaps of Jazz as well which is why she strived to be perfect so much? Would explain a lot. What was it called? I heard Jazz mention it before a few years ago…Ghost Envy? Yeah that sounded right. Maybe both of them were neglected in favor of ghosts so much that they both had Ghost Envy? Mmm…more observations required.

Next was the strange talk of Fire and Ice…like elementals. Danny mentioned an ice core when Pandora got angry enough that her flaming hair got longer and hotter. Perhaps Danny was an ice elemental then? Or had ice alignment at the least. Pandora's was obviously fire. I wonder how the two could care for each other so much when their elements or alignments were polar opposites…hmm…perhaps the soul mother and son thing overrides that? More observations needed it seems…however the more I observe it seems the more questions I have.

Now…what else was there and why does it feel like I'm missing something? Could it have something to do with that talk of Ms. Mattingly…er…Mrs. Dora Fenton cursing Danny's name cause she's sick? Wait…why is she sick and someone as loving and caring of his wife as Danny obviously was not worried and instead almost happy? Something about a little…one…

"Hey Danny…all that talk of little ones and your wife being sick…you're going to be a dad aren't you?" I asked aloud, looking at Danny as we all sat in the medical room getting some ointment put on us by ghosts in old fashioned medical outfits. Instantly every head snapped over to me before they all turned to Danny. He blinked for a second as he stopped talking with his sister and looked at me…then he grinned.

"Ha! Told you she was smarter than she let on! No one else even noticed that! You four owe me twenty bucks each!" Danny said swinging his head from me to the other four 'adults', and I use that term loosely in their cases since they could go from being mature to childish in a heartbeat, and grinning. He held out his hand causing Kwan, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker to all grumble as they handed over the bills.

"Glad you have faith in me but that doesn't answer my question." I pointed out smirking slightly at the pouts on the other fours faces while Danny stuffed the bills into his pocket.

"Yeah I'm going to be a dad. Dora's about three months pregnant right now, and according to the doctors and all she should start showing soon because of how tiny her frame is. She's currently cursing me ever marrying her, let alone getting her pregnant, thanks to morning sickness and nausea." Danny said smiling goofily at the thought of being a dad. He married her on his eighteenth birthday and she was three months pregnant now… if I remember correctly his birthday was five months ago. No chances of her having been pregnant before they got married. Perhaps they really did marry for love? Certainly seemed that way.

"Congrats." I said smiling slightly at him, hmm…why did Dash look like he was going into shock? No…now he looked guilty…perhaps learning that the guy he's been wailing on for years now is going to be a father soon shocked some human decency into him and made him look at how he treated others? I'll keep an eye on him and see.

"Thanks. I can't wait for the baby to be here, and neither can Dora. We're both really happy and impatient yet kind of nervous too. This'll be our first birth child and we're a bit clueless on what to do but thankfully Ma and Mo-Ms. Ishiyama agreed to help us out in the beginning." Danny said grinning happily. Strange…sounded like he was about to call Principal Ishiyama 'mom' for a second there. Then again Pandora did say that 'Yuki' was his other mom or something to that effect and I'm pretty sure ancient Greek ghosts weren't gay or lesbians…or at least…not so openly. I'd be willing to bet that Principal Ishiyamas first name is Yuki. She's already shown to be motherly and care for the whole team.

I smiled slightly as Danny continued to nervously ramble until a laughing Jazz put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. This 'Team' had a lot of secrets that all seemed to be intertwined and very big. Perhaps if I ask nicely and prove myself trustworthy they'll let me join their Team and I can tell them my secrets.

After all compared to being a prince of a ghostly race of people, being married to a woman at least seven years older than him, about to be a father, having super healing, an ice alignment, and being a very old soul with a ghost for his mother…

Well all that meant that having banshee like powers and being able to turn into a strange avian form wasn't a very big deal right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **Dash POV (Ha wasn't expecting that huh?)**

Fentur-Er Fenton…damnitt fine Danny then! He was going to be a dad? The guy I've been wailing on for what feels like forever has a pregnant wife waiting at home for him? Dude… now I feel like I've been kicking a puppy. How many times did Danny go home with bruises or scratches cause of me and probably not tell his wife cause he didn't want her to worry? Didn't want to put anymore strain on her and their kid?

Damn guess I have to apologize to Danny soon as I can get him alone…and I hope that scary Pandora lady doesn't know about how much I've wailed on her spirit son I guess he was? I don't know anything about reincarnation or spirits or anything but I can tell that the Pandora lady obviously loved and cared for Danny as much as any mother would… and she was obviously very protective of him. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her protective fury like the Fenton parents almost were.

That was another thing that shocked me. The Fenton parents nearly killed Danny before, more than once even? Man… that… that was tough. His parents nearly killed him… oh crap! I could feel my eyes widen slightly in shock and guilt.

How many times? How many times did I beat him up and then he goes hime bruised and hurt only to nearly be killed by his own parents? How many times did his parents nearly kill him in the morning before school only for me to wail on him at school on top of it? Man that kicked the puppy feeling just tripled.

"Where's Dana? Last I heard from her before the field trip she said she was coming to visit you to see about getting something to help settle Dora's stomach?" I heard Danny ask the Pandora lady, snapping me out of my guilt filled thoughts. Who is Dana?

"My lovely granddaughter stopped by earlier and stayed to visit with me a while before returning to your wife with some tea meant to help with the nausea and sickness." Pandora answered smiling at the thought of this Dana girl… wait… Dana is her granddaughter and Danny is her son so does that mean…

"You already have a daughter… but since you said that your wife is pregnant with your first birth child… Dana is your adoptive daughter then?" Star asked riddling it out faster than I thought she could. Man…how many people around me did I really know?

I thought I knew Kwan but I didn't even know his last name and I've never been to his house. I thought I knew Danny but I never knew he was being neglected and nearly killed by his parents or that he was married with a child on the way. I thought I knew Star but she's turned out to be much more observant and smarter than I thought she could be.

I didn't really know anyone did I?

"Sort of. Back in freshman year a crazy evil ghost kidnapped me and took my DNA to clone me. It didn't work cause the clones kept dying except for Dana, who at the time was called Danielle or Danni with an 'I'. She was the only one to survive but he was using her so me and a few others helped her get away from him. She's a bit…different but as long as she's safe and healthy and happy I don't mind. Dora adores her and we officially adopted her the same day we got married." Danny explained sheepishly. I stared at him gaping and shocked, much like most others I noticed. He spoke so easily about being cloned and about his wife adopting his one stable clone, a girl!

"A successful cloning even if she's not an exact clone is impressive but what do you mean different?" Star asked not looking shocked by anything right now. If anything she just looked curious.

"She has the mind of a thirteen or fourteen year old and she started out with the body of a ten to twelve year old but she's only about five emotionally. Somehow though her body shrunk to reflect her emotional maturity. So she now has the body of a five year old and the mind of a fourteen year old. She's ecstatic to be able to call Danny her 'dad' and Dora her 'mom' and you won't believe how happy she was to learn she's going to be a big sister." Sam said rolling her eyes slightly. I was amazed at how much they were giving away. They were just blurting things out without seeming to care about anyone or anything else. They were never this open before!

"How come you all can't be this open during school?" Mr. Lancer obviously had the same thoughts I did cause he looked at them slightly amused and slightly exasperated.

"Cause…we don't want to be." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't help it. My eyebrow twitched something fierce in annoyance. They were only being so open now because they _wanted_ to be?

What the Hell is up with them?!

 **End Dash's POV**

"What do you mean you don't want to be?" Mr. Lancer asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"We mean that we don't want to be open at school. No one makes the effort to get to know the real us so why put forth the effort to make the real us known? The human world…aside from my house I dare say that all seven of us don't see anything about the living world as our home. The only exception to that is her apartment for Valerie and my house for the rest of us. Here…the Ghost Zone…this is our true home. Sure there are fights and we're attacked sometimes but…this place is more of a home to us than the Living Zone ever has been." Ishiyama said stretching her leg slightly after the cut was healed up and had merely turned into a scar thanks to the healing ointments.

People like Maddie and Jack Fenton may think that he ghosts were primitive and far behind the living humans on things like technology and medicine but that was a big fat lie. A delusion. It might not always look like much but the medicine and technology of the ghost zone was at least thirty years ahead of the Living Zone.

"…That's…that's kind of messed up." A nerd in the back named Nathan said softly.

"Not really. Home isn't where you're raised or where you're born. Home is where your heart is. If their hearts are here, then it's obvious that this is their home. Besides I doubt the Ghost Zone is as stifling as the Living Zone can be." Star corrected Nathan calmly, coolly. She was acting different from her normal self a great margin…or at least to the others she was.

"Looks like you're finally coming out of your shell huh Star?" Danny asked smirking at the girl who merely chuckled slightly.

"In a way. I prefer to observe more than act however." Star said causing Jazz to laugh.

"At least someone around here does! These four jump in head first." Here Jazz pointed at Valerie and the Original Trio.

"He goes along to make sure they're okay." Here she pointed at Kwan who smiled as he stood behind his mother protectively.

"And she goes along for the heck of it!" Finally Jazz pointed at Ishiyama who grinned slightly.

"While I try to observe and think up logical solutions." Jazz finished pointing at herself.

"Until I drag you along which is when you're right in the thick of it." Ishiyama added grinning over at Jazz who grinned back.

"Well despite how I usually I act I'm actually very observant and a good tactician. I'll be happy to help you with whatever it is your 'Team' gets up to." Star said smirking slightly as everyone stared between the group and her confused.

"Yeah I kind of figured there was more to you than you let on at school." Danny said grinning at Star slightly. Star merely smiled kindly at him and said something that made the rest of the class and Mr. Lancer feel a bit guilty.

"At least someone did. It's kind of hurtful how everyone automatically classifies me as a ditzy blond satellite."


	9. Chapter 9

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you sure you cannot stay here for another night? I hate to see you go." Pandora asked fretting over the ones that were deemed as 'her humans' by the other ghosts and humans. The humans had stayed the night in Pandora's Palace and most of them had been surprised at the fact that the ghostly queen had not only her own army but also human food for them to eat.

Of course the fact that his mother in all but genetics was a queen…which made Danny a _prince_ …yeah…that shocked the crap out of those not in the know. The shocked exclamations this got from the class and its teacher caused the 'Team' and ghosts to laugh or smirk as if they knew something else that they didn't.

"I'm sorry mama but we need to get them back to the world of the Living. Don't worry. You know that as soon as we graduate…all of us are moving to the Ghost Zone semi-permanently." Danny said smiling at the woman who sighed but smiled as she gave him a final goodbye hug, swinging him around easily much to the other not in the know humans surprise. Danny didn't look very heavy but he couldn't be light either! What they didn't know was that his bones were mostly hollow…which made him incredibly light.

"Fair enough. Come back soon sweetie." Pandora said kissing Danny's forehead lovingly as she set him back down on his feet.

"We will ma." Danny said smiling as he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug that lifted her off of her feet much to her amusement and the other humans shock.

"Bye." Pandora waved as the group left, causing a few of the other kids and the 'Team' to wave back at her as they walked off. They didn't get very far though before a ghost in armor more modern than those of Pandora's Army crashed into the path a few feet in front of them.

"King Daniel!" The guy yelled kneeling even as he panted harshly.

"Sir Walter! What is it? Did something happen to the kingdom?" Danny asked immediately worried while Pandora heard Danny's title as a King mentioned and flew over.

"Yes sire. Former Prince Aragon has somehow broken free from his cell and has gotten ahold of his amulet! He is causing chaos and due to her condition Queen Dora is unable to transform and combat him." The guy said rapidly, causing Danny to tense painfully and adopt a hard look.

"He dares attack now of all times?" Danny asked dangerously, causing his friends to back away from him slightly.

"I'll see you guys at the kingdom. I need to go help Dora and Dana!" Danny said turning to his friends suddenly and causing them to nod slightly.

"How do you plan to do that Fenton and why the heck would your wife and kid be in the Ghost Zone?" Dash asked confused and scratching his head with one hand kind of like an ape would.

"Danny?" Sam asked looking at her friend who smirked slightly.

"Well…I was saving the surprise for graduation day but desperate times call for desperate measures." Danny said shrugging his shoulders slightly and causing the others to nod as they gave him a foot or two of space when a blinding white circle appeared at his waist.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said, letting the circle split into two and run their course across his body as everyone stared on. His ghost form had only grown and become more muscular, so it didn't change much but there was an addition of a flaming crown on his head. The crown of Fire. The crown he had won fair and square from Pariah Dark and inherited from when Vlad Masters passed away last year from a car wreck. It had been one heck of a shock when the old man kicked the bucket but they found out that his ghost was still around, only showing up sometimes to annoy them.

"…Somehow I'm not surprised by this. The only bit that surprises me is that you were able to keep it a secret for so long." Star said calmly as she gazed at Danny not surprised in the least while the rest of the class was frozen in shock.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to go visit my dear brother in law and teach him to mind his manners when paying a visit." Danny said with a bark of laughter and the popping of his knuckles.

"I'll come with and help you if you want." Valerie and Star both offered at the same time.

"Valerie I can understand. But how can you help Star?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at the blond who smirked a bit.

"Well since he saw fit to reveal his secret guess I'll reveal mine." Star said as her skin began to shift and bubble. She grew another two inches in height, a pair of sharp looking wings were on her back, her skin became a light paleish blue color and her mouth and nose became a long beak.

"I'm half siren, half banshee. A dangerous but effective combination. I can help and this form is known as Howling Death by the way." Star said, her voice a bit melodious as she flapped her wings slightly.

"Well guess I'm the last one for show and tell." Valerie said rolling her eyes as she pressed a button on a bracelet on her wrist. In an instant her suit shot across her body and covered her causing some ghosts nearby to jump startled. In Valeries place stood the Red Huntress, one of Amity Park's most well-known ghost hunters and haters.

"Fine you two can come and help. Just make sure to keep up. I need to make sure Dora, Dana, and the baby are alright." Danny said not looking shocked at all by Star's reveal. The two girls merely nodded as they followed Danny into the sky, Star using her wings and Valerie her hover board.

The reaction from the class was very delayed…and also was surprising cause it came from Paulina.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **Jack POV**

I couldn't move. I couldn't hardly breath. I was too shocked at what I just saw. That strange Star girl just turned into a monster of some kind, the Valerie girl that Danny dated once was the Red Huntress, and Danny, my son, was Danny Phantom the ghost menace.

But how? How was that possible? Danny is alive. He still has a heart beat, a pulse, an he still needs to breath. He's alive not dead. But he just turned into the same ghost boy Mads and I've been hunting for the last four years! Oh… oh god. If we've been hunting the ghost boy for four years and Danny is the ghost boy, that means we've been hunting Danny! No wonder neither he, Jazzerincess, or his friends seem to trust me or Maddie anymore!

Wait no. It couldn't be true. No one could be alive and dead at the same time. It wasn't possible! Danny… my boy must have already been dead for the last four years and the ghost boy's been possessing him! That must be it! I'll obliterate that ghost for daring to do that to my boy!

 **Maddie POV**

Did I just see that right? I'm not hallucinating am I? Danny, my baby boy, just turned into that spectral freak Phantom? That can't be true! My baby boy's alive! He's not dead! But… it would explain why mine and Jacks ghost equipment always goes off around him and why Phantom seemed so familiar.

He must be possessing Danny! Yes that has to be it! Pandora must be Phantoms mother that's why she called Danny her son and Danny calls her 'ma'. Phantom has taken over my baby boy! Oh that ghostly freak is in for it now! Just wait until I find some ghost weapons to use on him!

That evil ghost is in for it now!

 **Paulina's POV**

I was freaking out and I knew it but I didn't care right now. Danny Fenton, the super cute and secretive boy I've been harboring a secret crush on for years now, is the super-hot ghostly hero Danny Phantom?! Since when? Was he always like that? If so why didn't he tell anyone? He would have been a celebrity and A-Lister automatically!

Not just Danny either! My former A-Lister friend Valerie was the ghost hunting and hating Red Huntress? She wasn't like that when she was rich was she? But if not how did she afford the equipment? Did she steal it? Why is she working with Danny now anyways? She hates Phantom!

And Star! The girl I've known since elementary school! She just turned into a giant bird lady! A siren and banshee hybrid she said. Since when could she do that? I mean I've known her since elementary school! She's always spacing out and not noticing things going on around her, which means I have to fill her in so that she doesn't do or say something embarrassing. She was never as smart as she's been acting this past day! Was it all an act? Was all her spacing out really just her getting lost in thought?

How come I didn't know anyone anymore? Why did they all keep it a secret?

I just don't understand.

 **Lancer's POV**

I heard my students shouting questions in shock and disbelief and I couldn't blame them. Not after the three big secrets that were just blown open to us.

Star, one of the A-Lister, just turned into a banshee/siren hybrid. I wondered how _that_ had happened…sirens and banshees were both said to be solely female monsters. So how was she both? I knew she was raised by a lesbian couple but I don't think they were able to have her without a males help.

Valerie, a former A-Lister and a star athlete was the Red Huntress, a tech empowered human who hunted ghosts with extreme prejudice! Right now though she was working with the ghost she hated the most, Danny Phantom and I wondered what caused the change of heart. How did she even get that equipment? Her dad lost his job and they lost all their money! There was no way she could afford to buy or make the suit and weapons.

Finally there was Daniel Fenton/Phantom. Somehow… this didn't surprise me. It would explain why he was so secretive and always ran off when ghosts attacked or just before a ghost attack. And why he almost never had his homework done. But still I couldn't help but wonder.

HOW THE HELL DID ALL THIS HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE IT?!

 **Ishiyama POV**

I stared at my students and Mr. Lancer freaking out over the three big reveals and I couldn't help but snicker. It was just too funny. Looking at my 'children' I noticed that they were all smirking or snickering too. Glancing over at my girlfriend of two years I noticed she was laughing tensely but looking after the three teens who had flown off worriedly. She was just as worried about them going off to fight as I was but if nothing else Danny could take on Prince Aragón on his own easily and we both knew it. We knew that he and Valerie could handle themselves but we weren't sure about Star and we were both worried. We couldn't help it. Danny was our boy, he is my son as much as Kwan is and Kwan is Pandora's son as much as Danny is.

Ignoring the class and teacher for a minute I walked over to my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's okay. Danny won't let anything happen to those two girls and we both know Danny can handle himself." I told her, causing her to nod as she wrapped her arms around me. We usually weren't so open with our relationship or affections but with the other secrets out right now… what was one more?

After all a school principle dating an Ancient Greece ghost queen couldn't be that big of a shock… right?

 **Danny's POV**

I am _not_ a happy High Ghost King. Aragón dare attack the Dragon kingdom again?! He _dare_ threaten my wife and child, unborn and adopted alike? I'm going to make that fool _fade_!

I wasn't really shocked at Star's big reveal. I knew there was something off about her since we were little kids and sometimes I would see an avian form appear behind or beside her almost like a ghost. I was more surprised at the fact that she offered to help me take out Aragón than anything else. Not that I needed the help.

I took out Aragón before I got my ghostly wail, duplication powers, or unlocked my ice core. I can certainly take him out now and probably much easier too. But a little added help never hurt anyone.

In record time we came upon the Dragon Kingdom. There was a blue fire blazing everywhere and I could see Aragón in his dragon form stomping around looking for Dora and Dana most likely. Usually the two would be at Phantom's Keep where no hostile ghost had a remote chance of getting to them but Dora wanted to come and let her home kingdom know of the High Ghost Prince or Princess on the way, as if they didn't already know thanks to the grapevine, and stayed with them for a week as they celebrated and of course Dana went with her mother worriedly. My little girl loves her 'mama' to death…er…life and back and Dora loves her back just as much.

"Red Huntress go find Dana and Dora and stay with them. If he gets past me or Howling Death blast to obliterate. H.D you're with me. See if you can get that necklace away from him since it's what lets him turn into a dragon. I'll take him head on to give you an opening." I ordered immediately before flying down and slamming an ecto-energy covered fist into Aragóns head without waiting for a reply.

I was soooo kicking this bastards ass to the Void and back for daring to hurt my girls!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **No One's POV**

"Hey Aragon! This is a no bastard zone! You're not allowed!" Danny shouted at Aragon slamming his fists into the large dragons head. He could hear more than a few of the guards and subjects snickering at what he said, but didn't get distracted and he didn't smile.

"Ah the little whelp. Come to protect your precious friend?" Aragon asked causing Danny to raise an eyebrow before Aragon breathed some fire at him.

"No…I came to protect my wife and children." Danny corrected as he counted Aragon's fire with a large icy blast from his hands.

"W-Wife?!" Aragon asked choking and spluttering as some of the ice got into his mouth.

"Yeah. Dora and I've been married for several months now." Danny said smirking as the dragon gaped at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me?" Aragon asked more than said causing Danny to snort and flash his wedding band.

"Nope. I married Dora five months ago, and we are now expecting our first birth child. However you're endangering both my wife, my daughter _and_ my unborn child…do I need to spell out how screwed you are?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at the gaping dragon who went a pale color.

"That explains why she hasn't come out and fought me herself…" Aragon muttered to himself before turning pale at the sight of Danny glaring at him with his eyes glowing _very_ brightly.

"Yeah…now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? …I _really_ hope you'll say the hard way." Danny asked cracking his knuckles and neck bones, causing Aragon to flinch with each pop and crack.

"I surrender! I'll be good!" Aragon said quickly, removing his necklace and putting his hands up in surrender. He was old fashioned and maybe a bit arrogant but he wasn't stupid. He knew what the crown on Danny's head meant, he knew how strong Danny must be to have been able to defeat Pariah Dark…and he knew that getting into a fight with Danny who was obviously stronger than him and pissed off was tandem to suicide.

"Pity. Guards. Take him away and make sure he never gets out again." Danny said glaring at Aragon while Howling Death took the necklace and handed it over to one of the nearby guards, tensed and ready to take out Aragon at the slightest hint of an attack.

"Danny!" A woman's voice called out from nearby as the fire was put out by some well-placed ice blasts thanks to Danny. Turning he smiled brightly at the sight of his wife and clone/daughter coming towards him quickly with Valerie holding Dana in her arms protectively. Danny quickly made a mental note to have a 'chat' with Valerie about her intentions towards Dana later.

"Dora! Dana! Are you both okay?" Danny asked zipping over to them instantly as he searched Dora over for injuries frantically before doing the same with Dana.

"We're fine dear. As soon as we got word of him being loose we hid in one of the lower levels of a less used tower and I sent a messenger to go get you. What happened? Where's Brother Aragon?" Dora asked looking around as she hugged Danny close.

"Your messenger found me. I came here immediately and I bought two of my class mates with me. You know the Red Huntress aka Valerie. She's on our side now. And this is Howling Death, aka one of my classmates named Star. Valerie you already know Dana but this beautiful lady here is Dana's mother and my wife. Queen Dorathea Phantom/Fenton. Star you don't know either of them…so this is my lovely wife Queen Dorathea and our daughter Dana." Danny said quickly doing the introductions as he held Dora protectively, his arms encircling her waist protectively.

"Nice to meet you." Howling Death said reverting back into Star and bowing to the two briefly.

"Pleasure to formally make your acquaintance ma'am." Valerie said bowing slightly to Dora who giggled and reached out to pluck Dana from Valerie's arms.

"Now now none of that from you two. You _did_ come and help save my home kingdom from my brother. Besides if I recall correctly…Valerie you have a bit of a crush on my little girl." Dora said giving the two an amused look and causing Valerie to blush.

"Mo-om I'm not little." Dana whined from Dora's arms, pouting cutely.

"You may have the mind of a teenager but your body is that of a five year old sweetheart. That makes you our little girl." Dora said kissing Dana's forehead with a giggle.

"I'm not little." Dana muttered pouting and causing Danny to chuckle as he plucked her from Dora's arms.

"We know you're not Dana. Now how about we go visit grandma's Pandora and Yuki? I want to introduce you and your mother both to the rest of the class that is stuck in the Ghost Zone." Danny asked smiling as he glanced at his wife who smiled at him.

"Yeah! I wanna go see grandma Yuki! I haven't seen her in a week!" Dana said brightening up and floating from her dad's arms as she flew around the two.

"I'd be happy to meet anyone you want me too dear." Dora agreed smiling as she felt Danny wrap an arm around her waist again and blushed slightly when he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

"Looks like your height comes in handy for more than just intimidating bullies huh Danny?" Valerie asked smirking and causing Danny to smirk back.

"Yeah but you can't talk. After all…you're the one that's going to try and date a girl in the body of a five year old." Danny said smirking back and causing Valerie to blush while Dana dropped out of the air and landed in Valerie's arms, happily cuddling up to the taller girl.

"Yay! I get to date Valerie! What do you want to do first Val?" Dana said causing Valerie to nearly choke on air while Danny was snickering and Dora merely sighed and gave her daughter a fond look. She acted far too much like her father. Star merely looked at the two females for a second before smiling slightly.

"Good thing she has the mind of a fourteen year old huh Valerie?" Star asked smiling slightly mischievously and causing Valerie to glance at her.

"Why do you say that Star?" Valerie asked confused. Star's blunt response caused Danny to burst out laughing and Dora to giggle at the look on Valerie's face. Dana was giggling too.

"Because if she had the mind of a five year old and the body of one you'd be a pedophile."


	12. Chapter 12

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Danny! Dana! Dora!" Sam called waving when she caught sight of the two halfa's, one full ghost, one avian creature that had been Star, and one full human coming towards the group of humans and greek ghosts.

"Aunt Sammy!" A small white haired ghost girl, roughly five years old, shouted happily as she barreled into Sam's waiting arms.

"Are you and your mother alright Dana?" Sam asked clucking worriedly over the little girl who looked like a younger female Danny Phantom.

"We're fine Aunt Sammy! Where's grandma and grams?" Dana asked looking around over Sammy's shoulder curiously, only to squeal when she was scooped up by four arms.

"Hello there sweetling. Miss us?" Pandora asked sweetly as she cuddled the small girl close for a second before blinking when Ishiyama managed to steal the small hybrid and cuddle her now.

"How do you always do that? No matter how tightly I'm holding her you can always steal her without me noticing till it's too late!" Pandora asked staring at Ishiyama in disbelief and causing the principal to smirk.

"Trade secret." Ishiyama said with a wink as she hugged and cuddled the little hybrid.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" Kwan asked looking at his 'brother' and Dora worriedly as they landed gently on the natural path with Valerie and Star right behind them, returning to normal after landing.

"How badly did you maim Argon?" Tucker asked looking at Danny who pouted slightly at this.

"I made the mistake of giving him the option of being good and coming quietly or facing me after he attacked my wife and child…once he learned that Dora is my wife and that she's pregnant…he gave up instantly." Danny said with a pout, he had wanted to kick his brother in laws behind too! His teammates and siblings snickered at the pout on his face while Dora giggled and kissed his cheek, making him smile and hold her close with his hands resting protectively over her stomach as he reverted to human form as well.

"That's a good thing. If you two had fought and you didn't take him down immediately then it's likely that you might have damaged wherever Dora and Dana was hiding which could have hurt them." Sam said causing Danny to tense as he held Dora closer ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing into dragon slits.

"Didn't think of that. He didn't get anywhere near you or Dana did he love?" Danny asked looking at his wife worriedly while she smiled fondly up at him.

"No dear, he didn't get anywhere close to us…as I've been telling you for the last two minutes." Dora said causing Danny to blink before grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry? I just want to be extra sure that none of my girls are hurt." Danny said kissing Dora's temple and stroking her stomach while glancing over at Dana who was chattering happily and rapidly to her two grandmas.

"Danny get away from that ghost this instant!" Maddie Fenton yelled at her son after she stood there blinking stupidly for a moment.

"Bite me! I'm an adult now remember? You can't tell me what to do or who to be around! You especially can't keep me away from my _wife_!" Danny snarled back at her almost instantly, moving to stand in front of Dora protectively.

"Don't be stupid Danny! I'm your mother and I-"

"Stop right there! You aren't a mother! You're a wet nurse to take care of me until I meet my real mothers, which are mama Pandora and mama Yuki! You have no control nor right to have any control over me or anything I do! You lost that right when you nearly killed me for the first time!" Danny said glaring darkly at his so called mother, his eyes flashing green dangerously. His classmates and the nearby ghosts that didn't know that gasped at hearing that his parents nearly killed him.

"Oh you didn't tell them? They didn't know? They don't know about the time you nearly killed me when I was four by making me help you test out one of your inventions and it backfired in my face? I still have the scars for that on my chest! What about when I was five and you had me help you with another invention that shot me through the stomach? I have the scar from that too! How about the fact that you've made me and Jazz gargle ectoplasm ever since I was three?" Danny asked glaring darkly at his human mother while his classmates eyes widened more and more in horror with every injury he listed…the ghosts were getting pissed about it much less how his new moms were reacting.

"What about when I was six and came home from school with a concussion that you ignored…and then you promptly pushed me down the stairwell into the basement which made my head split open? The scars from that are still under my hair. How about the scar on my left arm under the makeup and shirt? Remember that? Dad was practicing his sword fighting with an ectoplasm coated sword and nearly took off my arm! How about when I was four? You were building the bazooka and it back fired, blowing up the section of the room I was in and burying me under rubble for two hours while I bled to death! You didn't even notice! Jazz was the one digging me out and taking me to the hospital! You two were still working on your stupid bazooka! I got four scars to back up that one too! One large burn one from some acid you had laying around on my back under my tattoo, two more on my stomach from where the rubble sliced me open, and another on my collar bone from where some acid dripped onto me!" Danny shouted at them while Dora was horrified at hearing that all those scars came from her husband's human pa-no his human caregiv-no…his human torturers.

"Face it! You lost all right to be my parents, all right to call me your son, before I turned six! Hell you lost that right before I turned five! So don't try acting like you know me or what's best for me or that you're my parents! You're not, you're just the sperm and egg donors." Danny snarled at his shocked and shaking human parents while his eyes seemed to pulse slightly.

"Danny…please calm down. You're scaring me and Dana." Dora whispered as she hugged her husband slightly tighter from behind, making him glare fiercely at Maddie and Jack one last time before spinning around and pulling his wife into his arms while Dana flew over to hug her parents with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just angry that they dare act like they are of any relation to me…" Danny said before a shout from Jazz had him push his wife and child back a few inches just as a glowing green sword entered his back and exited out of his stomach, pushing out a few inches and causing Danny to cough up blood but turn _murderous_ glowing green eyes to Maddie as everyone shouted in shock, horror and disbelief.

If Danny hadn't had pushed Dora back then that blade would have went into her stomach as well!

"Get out of my son you evil ghost!" Maddie shouted at him before her eyes widened as Danny reached down and pulled the sword out of his body, flicking the green spotted blood onto the ground as he bared his teeth at Maddie. His hissed out words caused almost everyone to shiver as his body seemed to pulse slightly as if he were trying to keep something from happening.

"You just made a big mistake."

And with that Danny transformed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mega Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

" _Get out of my son you evil ghost!" Maddie shouted at him before her eyes widened as Danny reached down and pulled the sword out of his body, flicking the green spotted blood onto the ground as he bared his teeth at Maddie. His hissed out words caused almost everyone to shiver as his body seemed to pulse slightly as if he were trying to keep something from happening._

" _You just made a big mistake."_

 _And with that Danny transformed._

Where Danny had been a second ago there was now a large black scaled dragon that had white lining on his scales and glowing green eyes as his flame tipped tail wrapped protectively around his family and friends.

"You _dared_ to try and kill my wife and unborn child!" Danny roared, his voice a guttural deep throated sound that bought ghosts flying from all over to see what had happened.

"The hell is going on here?" Spectra asked being the first to arrive on the scene since she had been nearby, Desiree appearing next with a puff of pink smoke and Kitty holding her hand as the biker girl looked around confused and worried. The genie herself looked _furious_ as she glared at the humans.

"Dude who pissed off Phantom?" Johnny 13 asked driving up the path on his motorcycle and screeching to a stop near the class, his shadow right behind him like always.

"Attacking the Ghost King or an unborn child is against the Rules." Walker said appearing with several guards in a poof of green smoke as they surveyed the group of humans, some of the guards reaching for their batons and other weapons almost immediately.

"Jazz! Are you okay? What's going on?" Ember asked flying over on her guitar and quickly dashing towards Jazz to check on her red haired therapist after she landed on the rocky path.

"Great One!" A group of Yeti's came flying over quickly, some having Ice limbs in place of their real ones as they floated in the air a safe distance away from the dragon but still close enough to help or restrain him.

"Who did this? Even I, Technus master of Technology, do not dare anger Phantom this much!" Technus said as he and Sydney Poindexter came flying over looking confusedly at the humans, Skulker hot on their heels in his suit and Wulf bounding down the path from the same way Johnny had came.

"Please my husband! Calm yourself and return to your human form! We must tend to your wound!" Dora called worriedly to Danny even as she covered her stomach with her hands protectively and shot dragon eyed glares at the gaping Maddie Fenton.

"Daniel." A powerful voice said as another ghost appeared out of nowhere, his age shifting between child, adult, and old man at regular intervals.

"Daniel return to normal. Your wife and children, unborn and born, are fine. If you continue along this path…" The powerful changing ghost said seriously, trailing off while Danny glared and huffed out a bit of blue fire but shrunk down into his human sized form still looking pissed.

"I am not being overshadowed. I am what is known as a halfa. I am half human, half ghost. Half dead, half alive. Just as Dana is, just as my unborn child will be." Danny said proudly as he glared down the Fentons who stared at all of the ghosts around them shaking a bit and looking torn between shocked, furious, and scared.

"How? How did you become a halfa?" Dash asked swallowing thickly as he looked at the guy he had wailed on for years. Now understanding why Fenton never fought back or seemed to get mad. If the boy had then Dash himself would be a ghost!

"Portal accident. When they built the portal, the on switch was _inside_ of it. I went in to check the wiring to see if that was it, my hand hit the on switch. Next thing I know I'm being electrocuted and then waking up to find I'm a ghost and human at the same time." Danny said bluntly as he turned his back to them, making more than one person blanch at this as he checked on his wife and children. His own parents had technically half killed him.

"Are you three alright?" Danny asked becoming worried and protective in an instant as he looked the two girls over, placing his hand protectively over Dora's stomach as he did so which earned him some small smiles from the ghostly women.

"Yes my love. We are unharmed. You pushed us away from the blade in time. But what of you? You were stabbed through the stomach and that requires tending to!" Dora said looking worried about her husband as she looked at the ectoplasm and blood mixture that was on his stomach.

"I shall be fine, my dragoness. Tis but a scratch." Danny said quoting a movie he had seen with a slight grin, making his sister and Sam face palm while Kwan snickered and Tucker snorted.

"Danny stop quoting movies and get over here so we can put the medicine on that." Ishiyama said her lips twitching slightly even as she shot glares at the Fenton 'parents'.

"Yes mom." Danny said grinning crookedly as he walked over to the principal, keeping Dora and Dana near him as he eyed the full humans warily.

"Walker! Are you not going to capture the human 'parents' of my son?" Pandora called up to the jailor ghost who started a bit but tried to hide it and nodded.

"Of course. Not only did they attack the Ghost King but they also put an unborn child's life at risk and are carrying real-world items…Get them boys!" Walker said sending a whole hoard of ghosts to capture the Fenton adults, making the class yelp and scatter away from the two as they tried to fight their way out…and failed miserably.

Danny smirked as he looked at them struggling against the restraints, turning away with a parting shot over his shoulder as Pandora and Ishiyama tended to his wound.

"You might think you're great Ghost Hunters…but you're nothing more than a pair of jokes."


End file.
